High school celebrity
by SapphiR3
Summary: Kagamine Len is a super hot celebrity, when he's sent to high school, everyone's head turns. Except he accidentally annoyed Akita Rin.  LenxRin non-twincest.
1. The first day in highschool

**Hi hi, S4pphir3 here, my first fanfic! Let's hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does~**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, if I did, Miku's favourite food would not be leeks. Ew.**

**start~**

Len's POV:

I was tired. As my agent ranted about dates and concerts and whatnot, I simply stared out the window.

I was going to school. While the singer career did earn me quite a bit, my company demanded that my at least finish high school.

Seriously, they think they're being so kind to me and all, saying, "now you get to experience real youth!"

My ass.

I could already hear all the rabid fan girls screaming my name, "Oh My God! It's the Kagamine Len!" ugh. I sighed in exasperation, work wasn't better, a few pop singers had tried to get me to go out with them, but i just found it plain annoying.

Especially that Kaito guy, I shivered whenever he thought about him, i had heard a lot of rumours, but i never thought the guy was actually GAY.

Hmmn, maybe that would get girls off my back, by saying I was gay. Ha.

Okay, no way in hell am I ever doing that.

"Len… Len? Are you listening to me?" said Teto, his agent.

I snapped back to reality, "Er, yes?"

"Really," said Teto, her pink eyes narrowing, "then what did I just say?"

"erm…" I shrugged helplessly.

"I was saying, we've arrived. Idiot."

Crap. Hell has begun.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, you could say they already had the red carpet out for me, with girls screaming on both sides. If Teto wasn't watching from the car, I swear I would've given the crowds my best irritated look, stuck my middle finger out, and tell them to mind their own friggin' business.

As it was, I had to fake a slight smile and wave to the audience. Ugh. It was like that to the classes, I could even see TEACHERS leaning out the windows to look. WTF?

When I reached the class, everyone turned their heads toward me. Typical.

Except there was one girl.

She looked plain. She wore thick, oversized glasses that threatened to fall down her nose any minute, and her blond locks were pulled into a tight ponytail by a white ribbon. White clips held her bangs back neatly.

She wasn't special in that way, she just caught my attention because she was the only one In the class who didn't look at me like i was an alien from space.

She was just, indifferent. I noticed she was humming slightly listening to her earphones (which looked exactly like mine) and doodling on something.

"Come in." said a pink haired woman standing at the desk in the front, the teacher I presumed.

As I stood next to her, the teacher said in a tired voice, "as I'm sure you all know, we have a new student today. His name is Kagamine Len. Everyone be friendly to him."

"Hai, Luka sensei." the class chorused.

The teacher tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, there are no more empty seats except the one beside Akita-san, so you'll have to sit there."

Groans of "Why HER?" and "darn." could be heard throughout the class.

I noticed they were staring at the plain girl, who continued to look indifferent, still humming quietly.

"AKITA RIN! Did you hear what I just said?" Luka sensei suddenly screamed at the girl.

The girl was shocked and dropped her pencil. She hurriedly took down her earphones, and meekly apologized. I couldn't say I blamed her, I was resisting the urge to cover my ears myself.

"If I ever catch you doing that again, I will confiscate those earphones." said Luka sensei.

The girl didn't say anything, she only very pointedly glared at my ears. What was that about?

Oh. Right. My earphones. I wasn't listening to music though, I kinda forgot to take them off.

Sometimes being a celebrity does give you benefits.

"Now Kagamine-san, please be seated so we can start class." she said mercilessly, ignoring Rin's piercing glare.

I went to the seat, and turned to the girl beside me. You know, social niceties and stuff.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kagamine Len." holding out my hand.

She only nodded curtly, shook my hand quickly, and said quietly, "I'm Rin." then studiously ignored me for the rest of class.

I think she was still pissed about the earphones.

Meanwhile, I could feel the rest of the class staring at me. Do you know that feeling? It's suffocating, it's like being cornered by hungry wolves, and you're the steak.

At any rate, I was dreading recess, I could feel girls coming in for the kill, seriously.

Crap, not to sound common, but I'm pretty much screwed.

**I know it's short, but hey this is my first fic! I'm not capable of writing in bulk. Yet. Well, please review! I want to know what you guys think X3**


	2. The risks of being popular

_**Hi hi! Sapphir3 here again. I wasn't really expecting any reviews (since I'm a newbie and all), imagine my shock when people said they liked it! Waaaaahhh~~~ I heart you guys/girls.**_

_**I was originally planning to submit this nine days later, but this is for you people who liked and reviewed my stories XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid. If I did, Miku's favorite food would not be leeks. Ew.**_

_**Start~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Rin's POV:_

"_Akita-san, see me after class today." said Luka-sensei._

_(translation: get your butt in my office later so I can lecture you like there's no tomorrow.)_

_Great._

_I couldn't believe it. I was just listening to a new song I downloaded, and suddenly the teacher pounces on me._

_Oh, that didn't make me mad. The fact that the new guy who was being gawked by the entire class, has earphones EXACTLY like mine, and didn't have to get subject to ear torture after school, did._

_There is seriously no justice in the world._

_I swear, if I had a road-roller, I would run it over the damn teacher._

_Oh, and get this: he looks exactly like me. _

_Well, most people wouldn't notice it, but behind these thick glasses, I actually have similar blue eyes, and if I let my hair down, we would look like twins._

_I'm not really noticeable in class, and I chose to make it that way. In middle school, I was pretty popular, actually. _

_But the problem with being popular is that you have no friggin' privacy._

_Seriously, you have barely have enough time to say "good morning," before someone comes up to your desk and you're forced to make conversation even if you don't feel like it._

_And if you're more popular, the embarrassing things you actually say or do make a BIG impact._

_And don't even get me started on Valentine's day. The amount of puppy dog stares I got from the guys made me want to hurl._

_So I made a point not to stick out in class. In a bad way. My sister Neru didn't want me to do it, but I persisted, and she finally gave in._

_I found out geeky looking girls weren't popular. So I went to a shop, bought fake thick-looking glasses and tried it on. Hmmn, dorky, but not enough, I tried tying my usually messy hair neatly to the back, added clips to pull my bangs back. To top it off, I wore a uniform that looked way too big for me, so it wouldn't accent my figure (not that it's THAT curvy, just satisfactory, by boy standards anyway.)_

_He, perfect._

_And it worked. The first day I entered the high school, pretty, popular looking people avoided me like the plague. While I actually talked to some people, I made the conversation as brief as possible._

_And that day, I was labeled as Plain and Antisocial. I could feel my temper rising the first time someone called me that._

_Heck, it was better than being steak for wolves to drool at every day._

_And I could tell pretty boy next to me here was in for it. I think he knows it too._

_Who wouldn't? You could cut the tension here with a knife. _

_I could feel the girls in class staring at the clock restlessly, crossing and un-crossing their legs every five minutes. Probably wanting to ask his number._

_Guys were sizing him up, deciding whether to befriend him or make him an enemy. _

_Psh, guys. I don't get their competitiveness. (though I'm pretty competitive myself, in other aspects.)_

_

* * *

_

_Ding-dong, ding dong…._

_There goes the class bell, I could feel Len physically flinch, as if bracing himself for what was undoubtedly coming next._

"_okay, so we'll just stop here. Review your lesson today and we'll continue tomorrow. Class Dismissed." said Luka-sensei._

_Len looked like he was going to make a run for it. Too bad Len, not fast enough._

_As soon as the teacher stepped out of class, people swarmed around him like buzzing bees and questions were being flung at him a hundred miles per hour._

" _Do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_What's it like being a celebrity?"_

"_can I have your number?"_

_Oh? He was a celebrity? That explains the interrogating audiences._

_Anyway. The expression on his face was priceless. It bordered between exasperation and irritation, he had that I'd-rather-be-anywhere-but-here expression._

"_pfft…" crap, I was going to break down into a helpless laughing fit if I stayed here._

_I think he noticed me giggle though, cause he just shot me a dirty look just now. But by that time I had reclaimed my dead serious expression, barely._

_I stood up slowly, walking to the door. I glanced behind me, he was still wearing that long suffering look, while being interrogated._

_Poor guy. I toyed with the red whistle in my hands, it was famous for making any class behave in half a second._

_Why, you ask? Cause it was the famous red whistle used by the strictest teacher in our school whenever he wanted to do a sport check. _

_And I happened to pick it up this morning._

_I could feel a chesire cat grin on my face. Why not? No one would ever suspect me anyway._

_I was tired with being plain sometimes. I have a naughty streak too._

_And I would be doing the blond guy a favor._

_Looking up to make sure nobody was outside the hallway, I blew the whistle with all my might, startling everybody in class._

_Suddenly, cell phones, necklaces, I-pods were nowhere in sight. People with piercings just ran towards the toilet to hide until it was over._

_I quickly stuffed the whistle inside my pocket and walked off. _

_Ah, now that was FUN._

_I could hear the teacher screaming, "WHICH ONE OF YOU DAMN BRATS HAVE MY WHISTLE?"_

_I could also hear him interrogating the usual pranksters in our class. Of course he wouldn't suspect me, _

"_pfft." I stifled a giggle. _

_Who would suspect the plain and antisocial girl to pull a prank?_

_I was in a pretty good mood. _

_Until I remembered what I had to do after school._

_I seriously wish I had a road roller._

_It was going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

_Len's POV:_

_God. If you're there, make time fast forward._

_It didn't happen._

_I was in the midst of guys and girls trying to suffocate me with questions I pretty much already answered in a magazine once._

"_pfft…" it was a giggle, who the hell thought this situation was even remotely funny?_

_I glared at the source of the sound only to meet Rin in the eye (well, not really since she was wearing those thick glasses that blocked her eyes). She still had that dead serious look, only her mouth was slightly, only slightly, twitching._

_Apparently, she found all this vaguely hilarious._

_Girls. I swear will never, ever get what they're thinking._

_Maybe I should write a song about that. Girls. About how weird they are. I mean._

_Meanwhile I saw her walking out of the room, her fingers playing with something._

_Then, girls who were asking me questions started getting more and more into my personal space._

_AHHH! I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to shove them out of the way and tell them to mind their own friggin' business. Screw reputation and crap._

_But before I could act on my thoughts-_

"_PHEEEEEEEETTT!" a piercing whistle came from outside the door._

_Everyone froze._

_Suddenly I could breathe again, everyone had scrambled to their seats and began hurriedly pulling out cell phones, make-up(the girls), I-pods and such and began stuffing them into hiding places I never even knew a class could have._

_Mildly interested, I leaned over to ask the person next to me, "what's happening?"_

"_Oh, that whistle is the signal for a sport check by a certain teacher in our school. Careful with your stuff Kagamine-san, cause you'll never get it back again if he gets his hands on it."_

_Whatever. I only have my earphones with me, and even if that gets confiscated, I have a dozen more at the studio._

_Besides, I don't think it was a teacher, after the whistle was blown, I could have sworn I saw a shock of golden hair passing by the doorway._

"_WHICH ONE OF YOU BRATS HAVE MY WHISTLE?" A scary looking man entered the class room._

_My theory confirmed._

_Anyway, I saw this was the perfect chance to slip away without people noticing._

_Yes! I could breathe again! I successfully slipped out of the classroom (celebrity benefits, again.)_

_I heard a soft giggle down the hallway, again I only saw golden hair disappearing around the corner._

_No doubt the whistle culprit. _

_Who was it?_

_

* * *

_

_**I'm pretty sure you already know who was it. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked the second chapter! **_

_**Also I'm leaving for a trip for nine days. So don't expect an update very soon, don't worry though. I'll continue the story~ much later.**_

_**Please review~X3**_


	3. special voice

**HI hi Sapphir3 here! (note: why the heck do I always say that? Of course it's always me. Unless I have an evil guy twin. Lols it would be nice if he was as hot as Len though XD)**

**Anyways, moving on from randomville. Thanks to ChocolateFantasies for pointing out the ear/headphones mistakes (but frankly I still don't get the difference), so from now on it will be changed to headphones.**

**I also added translation in the song I used in this fic, in case some people didn't know the song (I recommend it), but since if you're reading this, you're probably a Rin Len fan, and this song is one of their popular ones.**

**As always, a big thank you to readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, if I did, Miku's favourite food would not be leeks. Ew.**

**Start~**

* * *

Len's POV:

Ding dong…

Finally, it's over. For now, anyway.

I slumped in my seat in exhaustion.

While the whistle incident did buy me a little time to breathe, it did not alleviate the constant drooling stares of girls.

I inched toward the door and practically ran a marathon down the hallway. I crouched down behind the nearest stairway- which turned out to lead to the roof. Hmmn, useful if I needed to escape the girls.

I quickly whipped out my cellphone to call Teto, then I saw a text.

_Len,_

_Today I have an important meeting with the producer. We're discussing about planning another concert. I'll be late, I think. So take your time and __**stay at school**__ until I come get you. _

_P.S if you're not there when I get there, I'm gonna slaughter you. So don't even think about escaping._

_Have fun~! ^_^_

_Teto_

The smiley face was uncalled for. Damn you Teto. I sighed in irritation as I examined the text message once again, trying to get around her threat. No luck, of course, Teto was always one step ahead of me.

Okay, so escaping was out of the question, what do I do now?

Hum a song? Nah, no mood.

Go out and socialize? Too many fan girls.

My mind ran through the various options that were available and finally I opted to take a nap. But where? The stairway was uncomfortable. I used my fingers to trace the surface of the floor. Not to mention rough.

I looked at the top of the stairway. A tattered old sign said, STUDENTS NOT ALLOWED.

"Rules are always meant to be broken".

* * *

That was the saying, yet I couldn't help feeling slightly cautious when I swung open the rusty metal door leading to the roof top.

It was very windy there, dust swirled in the air, illuminated by the sunlight. A stray autumn leaf smacked me in the face from nowhere.

Okay, not the best place for a nap. Unless I wanted an excuse to get sick. Which by the way, sounded good. But Teto would kill me after I get better, of course.

Ah whatever, might as well enjoy the view.

I could see the lots of buildings, towering up to the sky. Cars wound in and out of streets, pedestrians trying not to get run down. Same old same old. I stared moodily at the view, damn it all, wasn't there even remotely ANYTHING interesting in this damn school?

Then I heard the door creak. I froze.

Crap. I looked for a place to hide. But where, the rooftop was bare with only a flat platform above the door. That had to do.

I hoisted myself up the ladder just in time.

The door swung open to reveal- not a teacher to my surprise- but a very, very irritated looking Rin.

I decided not to reveal myself. Her face was looking homicidal, to tell you the truth. I did not exactly want to be a victim of her irritation right now.

Then came the realization. _She _actually LOOKED irritated? I thought that dead face poker look was the only expression she could maintain.

I could only hear snatches of her muttering to herself.

"Disruption of class… my ass… speak for yourself, you… gawking at him too, damn teacher!"

Her face was the funniest thing I ever saw at that moment. I punched my stomach to hold back from laughing my ass off. Nevertheless, a stifled chortle still escaped my lips.

Luckily, she did not notice me in her rant. Whew.

Finally, she stopped. With one more exasperated sigh, she closed her eyes, (I think) and took a deep breath.

To my surprise, she took down her glasses, and pulled her hair loose.

I gasped internally, she looked exactly like me. Similar blue eyes, and bright golden hair, only hers was longer.

But that wasn't really what shocked me.

It was a whole different person. Just now, you could say she blended with the walls, her looks unpleasing to the eye.

Her golden locks that reached her shoulders glowed softly in the sunlight. Vibrant blue eyes peeked out behind long lashes, blinking tiredly. Her pink lips curved, dimpling her cheeks. The strong wind stuck her loose uniform to her body, revealing a slim figure.

I was speechless. Now she made the surroundings look bleak, pale and faded. It was as if the walls lost their colour.

"Ah that feels good, I was going to get a migraine soon." She laughed to herself while stretching her arms as far as she could.

I blushed, I could sort of see her midriff.

Wait. I'm BLUSHING? What the heck? Why the hell am I blushing? I saw so many girls prettier than her, curvier than her (I'm a guy, so sue me), yet I never blushed at them, EVER.

Even when I mildly liked a girl at the studio, I had always managed to control myself. I prided myself in that I could always feign indifference on the outside contrary to what I was feeling inside.

My brain must be damaged by the cold.

Rin was still sitting on the floor enjoying the cool autumn breeze.

Was she going to stay there all day? I needed to get down. Groan. So much for my nap.

She slowly took out her headphones, pulled a notebook out of her backpack. I noticed it was the one she had been writing on when I came into the classroom.

She took out her I-pod and listened for a while and continued writing. She hummed a little, and wrote, hummed a little, and wrote.

This was going to take a while. I groaned internally, praying to the Gods she would just hurry and get the hell out here.

But then, I kept thinking about her, her pale cheeks, the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled… okay I had to stop, NOW.

I turned to look at her again. She was still writing furiously, her eyebrows knitted together in intense concentration. I wondered what she was working on anyway? Homework?

At least choose a better place.

Abruptly, she stood up. Her eyes skimming the lines she had written.

Suddenly she whipped her head around, surveying the rooftop with cautious eyes. She didn't look up, so she didn't see me. Lucky.

Did she expect anyone else to be here?

Apparently satisfied no one else was here (except me, of course), she took down her head phones, took a deep breath,

and sang.

**_Kodoku na kagakusha ni, tsukuraretta robotto,_**

**_A robot was built by a lonely scientist, _**

**_Dekibae o iu nara, Kiseki…_**

**_The result was considered as a Miracle…_**

Her voice, it was indescribable. Even by my standards, I would say it had excellent potential.

It rang sweetly in the air, pure and refined. I listened in awe, her voice could rival a pop star's.

But other than that, I noticed the song she sang was familiar.

Wait a minute. It was MY song. It was the song I first wrote, when I entered showbiz.

Then I listened more closely.

**_Dakedo mada tarinai, hitotsu dake dekinai,_**

**_But there was still something lacking, something that could not be done,_**

**_Sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_**

**_That was a program called the "Heart"_**

**_Ikuhyaku, toshiga sugi, _**

**_A hundred years passed, _**

**_hitori de nokosareta,_**

**_Left alone,_**

**_Kiseki no robotta wa,_**

**_The miracle robot,_**

**_Negau,_**

**_Made a wish._**

What? This part of the lyrics was different, also the melody? She was rewriting the melody using the same base, I realized.

Also the word _Negau _ended on the same time I sang it. It was meant to be a duet, probably.

I was amazed, who in the world was this girl? To rewrite a song using the same chord base, changing the words and the melody was impressive. Also my story is continued, in the robot's perspective, I realized.

I continued to listen.

**_Shiritai, ano hito ga,_**

**_I want to know, what that person,_**

**_Inochi no owari made,_**

**_Till the end of his life,_**

**_Watashi ni tsukutteta,_**

**_Made for me,_**

**_KOKORO,_**

**_Heart._**

**_Ima ugoki, hajimeta, kasoku suru kiseki,_**

**_Now that the miracle starts to move,_**

**_Naze ga, namida ga, tomaranai?_**

**_Why, don't my tears stop?_**

**_Naze watashi, furueru? Kasoku suru kodou,_**

**_Why am I shaking? What is this beat in my chest?_**

**_Kore ga, watashi no, nozonda KOKORO?_**

**_Is this the "Heart" I hoped for? _**

Here her voice turned sad, as if she was the robot herself, experiencing for the first time, a heart. A heart to feel sadness, to feel happiness, to know the joys and sadness of life.

A nostalgic feeling claimed me. When I just wrote this song, I had only imagined the scientist's point of view, the painfulness of not being able to convey happiness or sadness to someone you love.

I had thought about solitude, about how painful it was. I had improvised, referring from my own situation…

No. I didn't want to think about that. Not ever again.

**_Fushigi kokoro, kokoro fushigi,_**

**_Mysterious heart, mysterious heart,_**

**_Watashi wa shitta yorokobu kotto o,_**

**_I now understand what happiness is,_**

**_Fushigi kokoro, kokoro fushigi,_**

**_Mysterious heart, mysterious heart,_**

**_Watashi wa shitta Kanashii kotto o,_**

**_I now understand what sadness is,_**

**_Nante fuukaku, setsunai, Ahh-AHH~ AHHH!_**

**_How deep and painful it is, ahh~AHH~AHHH!_**

She sang the note as if she was crying, her voice rising to a crescendo.

I felt my heart wrench when I saw her face contort with imagined pain. I-I didn't know why, I couldn't bear to see her like that, like I would kill anyone who made her cry like that. I wanted to embrace her, to comfort her. To tell her that I would protect her from the world.

What the hell are you thinking Len? It's just a freakin' song, just a song. Why would you CARE, anyway? She just the random girl in school who you accidentally pissed off.

**_Ima kidzuki, hajimeta, umareta riyuu o,_**

**_Now I'm starting to realize, the reason I was born,_**

**_Kitto hitori wa sabishii,_**

**_It must be painful being alone,_**

**_Sou, ano hi, ano toki,_**

**_Yes, that day, that moment,_**

**_Subete no kioku ni, yadoru "kokoro" wa afuredasu,_**

**_All the feelings that were in my heart, flowed freely._**

**_Ima ieru, hontou no kotoba,_**

**_Now I can say real words,_**

**_Sasageru, anata ni,_**

**_I'm dedicating them to you._**

**_Arigatou… konoyo ni watashi o unde, kurete,_**

**_Thank you, for bringing me into this world._**

**_Arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o,_**

**_Thank you, for the days we spent together,_**

**_Arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete,_**

**_Thank you, for everything you gave me,_**

**_Arigatou… Eien ni utau!_**

**_Thank you, I will sing forever!_**

I resisted the urge to applaud. It was just…so…amazing. So sad, yet touching. But there was still something to be said. I waited expectantly for the last lines, would it be the same as mine? My version was like this:

_The third miracle is two miracles had occurred at the same is a sudden communication from the one is a program modification.  
_

_Her song corrected her own is a correction that becomes a chance that she obtains Kokoro.  
_

_His life ended.  
_

_He gave her the inheritance of , he entrusted her the key to the miracle.  
_

Then I heard her murmur softly, "_It was really a miracle. The robot who had obtained kokoro kept running, she sang all her feelings. But the miracle only lasted a moment, the kokoro was far too big for her. The machine shorted and never moved again. But, the smile that graced her features made her look, really look, like an angel._"

She closed her eyes and smiled tenderly, I could feel myself blush again. What was WRONG with me today? SHE was the one that looked like an angel, I thought to myself.

Before I knew it. A sigh escaped my lips. Instantly, I covered my mouth.

But it was too late, her head snapped up at the sound.

The next thing I knew, my eyes met similar cerulean blue ones.

_Angry_ eyes, too.

Crap. If Teto doesn't kill me sooner or later, Rin certainly would.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. I had some fresh inspiration from my trip, and I came up with two other Rin and Len plots!**

**I'm dying to write them out of course. But I'll finish this one first =D**

**In case it wasn't obvious, I loved the song kokoro, kokoro kiseki duet by Rin and Len, their voices mix so well with each other! And the story was sad, but very good in my opinion.**

**Okay, I'm starting to get random again.**

**Btw. Crescendo means getting louder.**

**As always, Please Review~!X3**


	4. meeting you

**Sapphir3: Hi there, glad you guys liked the last chapter XD. I just reread it and found A LOT of mistakes, so I'm kinda embarrassed. Anyways, thanks for explaining the ear/head phones, I finally understand ^_^**

**Thanks to Reviewers, Readers and Subscribers! You always make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. If I did, Miku's favourite food would NEVER have been leeks. Ew.**

**Note: I have nothing against Luka, or any characters that I happen to make evil in this fic.**

**(so please don't kill me in the middle of the night XD)**

**Start~

* * *

**

Rin's POV:

"Akita-san, I cannot abide your behavior any longer. This has happened numerous times, and I admit that I might have been too lenient on you." Luka-sensei's voice droned on and on. I tried my best to tune it out. Nodding my head occasionally to make it seem like I was listening.

Ahh~ She paused. Did she think I would actually bother replying? I waited in silence, hoping she would just get on with it. Please, don't make me have to stay in this place longer than I have to.

However she didn't budge. I sighed and conceded with a tight nod.

"And be forewarned that if I catch you doing this again, I shall not hesitate to take action against you. Honestly Akita-san, your behavior is a disruption to the class, especially since there was a new student. You are going to ruin the reputation of our class sooner or later." said Luka-sensei with an irritated sigh.

Pfft. Did she actually think we actually _had _a good reputation to begin with? My mind skimmed through the events and ruckus regularly caused by our class… reputation, ha.

Don't make me laugh.

She just ignored my internal snort. "Maybe you have some problems at home or something? Maybe you should go see Ms Nao…" she smirked as she continued.

_**SLAM! **_My hands met the table with considerably more impact than I intended. She had struck a nerve.

Wonderful. Now she was going to make me sign up for COUNSELING? She was more crazy than I gave her credit for. I think _she_ was the one that needed counseling, who even let this person become a teacher anyway? God knows she lives to harass me with her constant lectures about my assumed bad behavoiur. _Please._

There was silence. I just stared at her for a full minute. My glasses had slipped a bit so I could look at her dead on, conveying through my eyes what I was feeling right now. I could feel my crystal blue eyes glaring outright at her. If looks could kill, Luka-sensei would have died right then and there.

Luka-sensei had taken a step, only a step back. Probably sensing murder in my eyes.

But other than that, she glared right back at me. She still had the nerve to ask me coolly, "anything on your mind, Akita-san?"

Oh, I had _a lot_ on my mind. Not that you'd notice cause you're too busy being sadistic and torturing the hell out of me. You know what, sensei? You'd probably be _appalled_ to know what was on my mind right now. Not that you'd care to know, of course.

Instead of screaming at her and cussing like there's no tomorrow, I simply said, with barely maintained calm, "yes, Luka-sensei, I think I, of all people understand the extent of my actions, this will definitely _**never**_ happen again."

After saying this I departed swiftly, leaving a dumfounded looking Luka-sensei behind. My win. Heh.

Yes, I would personally make sure I never stepped into her torture dungeon again (AKA: the office). Sigh, this meant "behaving" in class, so boring. I didn't even remember if I ever did a serious offence or whatever, I only get caught listening to headphones. My grade is average, not bad. So what's she complaining about?

I was still fuming when I headed for the stairway that led to the roof top. At least she couldn't take THIS away from me. I swung open the metal door semi-dramatically, the wind that met my cheeks was cool and pleasant. Such a nice change from her damn face, ahh.

Suddenly the anger I had suppressed burst. "Disruption of class? MY ASS, giving the new student a bad impression? Speak for yourself! As if you weren't gawking at him too! You DAMN TEACHER!"

I yelled the last part out in frustration. There wasn't anyone to hear me anyway. I sighed, my anger cooling down. How I wish I had a road-roller right now! But sadly I don't, fortunately for Luka-sensei of course.

My mind strayed far away, imagining what I'd do to her if I was allowed to. Gruesome images came to mind, each one picturing her going through physical torture. I felt a grin form on my face as the images flitted through my head. Ah, sweet imagination.

Wow, I never thought myself to be the sadistic type.

I took a deep breath and massaged my temples. These glasses and this tight hairstyle was giving me a headache. Arggh, no one was here anyway. I decisively took off my glasses and shook my hair loose from it's pony tail.

"Ahh, that feels good, I was going to get a migraine." I laughed to no one in particular, my head really did feel looser, without my hair being constricted. I groaned as I stretched my arm and legs. Mhnn, that felt good.

I could feel myself smile. Now for my favourite part of the day.

I took my time, pulling out my headphones and I-pod lazily, then settled down on the floor.

"Hmnnn….hmmmnn…" I could feel the tune in my head, and I eagerly selected the song I was listening to this morning.

It was called "kokoro kiseki", about a scientist and his efforts to convey what a "heart" was to the robot he created. I liked the story and the melody. It was a hell lot better than a lot of popular songs other people thought was "cool" or "trendy", something like that. What _was_ going on in other people's heads these days, this was a good quality song, and it wasn't as popular as it _should_ be.

I snorted.

I wondered for a split second who sang it. I never checked the artist of a song I liked, that was a bad habit of mine. I know, I know, I downloaded it, how can I not know? Well, I always download random songs anyway, picking out which were worth listening to and deleting songs that sounded like crap to me.

_It's on your I-pod, just check the artist's name, for crying out loud, _A voice whispered in my head.

Nah, later. Which I would undoubtedly forget to do. But, whatever.

I listened to the song, humming along, I smiled as I could feel a new melody forming in my head. In fact, the melody had in my head for a long time. I just never had a chance to write the words to go with it.

Ahh- this story really is interesting. Then a thought popped into my head. I know what the scientist thought, what about the robot? What would it be like, to feel absolutely nothing? What, would it be like to experience a heart for the first time?

Unconsciously, I took out the notebook I was writing on this morning and wrote my thoughts down.

I smiled slightly, picturing myself as the robot, imagining the process of creation, her feelings, an ending, which the original song didn't quite provide. I hummed as I wrote, recreating the song using the same chord base. The words formed on the paper , each syllable fitting perfectly.

There, as I wrote the last word,

_Utau. _

The thing I enjoyed doing most. Singing was probably the only thing I liked doing in this damn school, my home didn't seem appropriate for that. At least, not with Neru and her boyfriend making out there all the time, anyway. The noises they make sound _really_ awkward, when they do their business in the bedroom. If you get what I mean. Can you really sing with _that_ in the background? I think not.

I skimmed the lines I had written. Not very good, in my opinion. But I was eager to try it out.

I surveyed the rooftop, cautiously eyeing everything. As if someone was waiting in the shadows to pounce on me. What greeted my eyes was a bare rooftop, the howling wind and dust my only companions.

Silly me, I was getting more paranoid these days. But I would rather drop dead than get caught singing on the rooftop after school, just another reason to convince Luka-sensei to confine me to the counseling room.

Psh.

I shook away annoying thoughts, I did not want to think about it. If I did, I would seriously consider renting a road-roller. Just kidding. Actually, not.

I readied myself and sang to my hearts content.

I really loved singing. I loved the way my voice rang with power, the way I could hit the high notes without rising to a falsetto. As if I could stop time with my voice, with my words. It was exhilarating, I felt happy when I sang, as if I could forget everything, just _everything _and pour my heart out to a song.

All too soon, the song ended. I closed my eyes, imagining what the ending of the robot would be. I hadn't really planned that part.

Without knowing, the words came out of my mouth, _"it really was a miracle, the robot who had obtained kokoro kept running, she sang all of her feelings. But the miracle only lasted a moment, the kokoro was far too big for her. The machine shorted and never moved again. But, the smile that graced her features made her look, really look like an angel."_

Yes, that was perfect. It was sad, but it was a fitting end for the story. I sighed slightly, I didn't quite like sad endings, as entertaining as they can be. It just felt so… so _depressing_ sometimes.

Suddenly, a noise. A sigh? What-

My eyes snapped up and scanned the rooftop, not doubting my ears, I looked to the sky.

Then I saw him.

He was sitting on top of the flat platform and his blue eyes met mine, though partially hidden by his long bangs. A face so familiar, because it was similar to mine. It was Kagamine Len.

My body went stiff, and I could feel my eyes harden with anger… and embarrassment.

But luckily, the anger became more dominant.

"I-I can explain…" said Len trying to calm me, I could sense murder in my eyes, again.

"Then I'll give you 5 seconds, if you explain WHAT THE HELL YOU"RE DOING UP THERE, and if you can give me a good enough reason from beating you to a bloody pulp right now." I said, almost calmly. Quite the feat, no? "Oh, and while I'm at it, I might push you off the rooftop." I added, almost thoughtfully. I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting.

Len froze. "Er… I came here first… and then you came… and er…" he shrugged helplessly. Apparently not quite knowing how to continue.

I glared at him. I was going to get my explanation. Holding up my palm and extending my fingers, I started counting, "five,"

"Ehh? Wait-"

"_four_."

"Wait! I came here first and I thought you were a teacher so I hid dammit!" He said it in a rush, apparently taking my threat very seriously. Probably because I had that "if looks could kill" expression on my face again.

Wise of him.

Then I examined his face for any sign of deception , to my surprise, it looked wary, and he was… blushing?

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. Honestly, he had the funniest facial expressions! First in the classroom, when he had that irritated look-

"Pfft," just thinking about it made me crack up all over again!

Now it was his turn to glare at me, apparently deeming it was safe, for now, "What the hell is so damn funny, huh? Just now you were blabbering about murder and one second later you're _laughing_? Girls, psh." Then he clambered down the ladder to stand in front of me. Still looking pissed.

I just continued laughing. After I finally controlled myself, I just said apologetically, "Sorry, your face is just….pffttt hahaha…"

The laughing fit came back. This is why I can never listen to a good joke. I'd laugh my ass off every time I'd think of it. Come to think of it, one of my middle school friends called me weirdo because of this. Hey, it's not my fault if I have a weird sense of humor.

I forcefully pinched my cheeks. Ouch, that hurts. But at least I stopped laughing.

Awkward silence hung in the air for a while.

Presently, Len asked, "Where'd you learn to write and sing like that?"

I froze, I'd forgotten he'd heard me sing. Way to get sidetracked Rin. Crap, I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm definitely going to die~

If this gets around school…ugh.

Somewhat sensing my dilemma, "I take it from your expression you don't want anyone to know." he said wryly. He ran a hand through his messy blond locks.

"Damn right." I muttered

He sighed and looked at me like I was some riddle he didn't get. A puzzle to be solved. I tried not to take this as an insult. But it was kinda hard, I guess I never was any good at taking criticism.

I guess he got the message that I didn't want to talk about it, because he suddenly changed the subject. Strange guy.

"I see you liked my song, you did a good job recomposing it." Len winked at me as he said this.

My heart skipped a beat.

W-what? What was up with me? As his blue eyes held mine for a moment, I could sort of see why girls were hounding him. With his aqua blue eyes and blond hair tied into a messy pony tail, he _was_ sort of handsome-

Gah, get you head together Rin! Don't degrade yourself to _those_ girls. God knows you of all people hate fan girls that go "kyahh!" and drool over a boy. Bleh~

Then realization hit me.

H-he wasn't making fun of me? I had expected total and complete humiliation if anyone ever found out about this, but he was actually… complimenting me? This cannot be happening, I was going to be pwned any second, guys jumping out of the door and laughing their ass of at how weird I was. This has got to be a dream.

I stared at him suspiciously for a while, expecting a snide comment, spiteful remark, _anything._

But he just stared back at me innocently. Obviously waiting for me to respond to his comment.

Then I recalled his question. Wow, I'm slow.

"Wait… your song? I just wrote this just now…" I looked at him in confusion.

He smiled, My heart fluttered again (ugh), "I know, but the chord base and some of the words were originally from my song, you know, "kokoro kiseki"? That's why I said you did a good job _recomposing_ it." he said with a laugh.

"EH? It's a song _you_ wrote?" I asked in disbelief.

Len's face mirrored mine, "you didn't _know?_I can't believe you recomposed and rewrote a song and you don't even know who wrote it!" he was clutching his stomach and laughing (well, it looked to me) till tears streamed down his face.

Oh yeah, _really _funny. Asshole.

I still didn't quite believe him. I mean, I know he's a celebrity, and a pop star or whatever (I heard some people talking about it), but I couldn't quite digest the fact that he actually wrote a song I _liked_ (and let me tell you, I'm quite picky about song quality)?

I grabbed my I-pod and checked the artist name.

KokoroxKiseki by Kagamine_Len.

Oops.

* * *

Len's POV:

I couldn't believe it. A second ago she was glaring at daggers at me and contemplating pushing me off the roof.

And now she was laughing as if my face was the funniest thing in the whole world.

What the hell is wrong with this girl? Even in the classroom, she had found my situation _funny_.

In my anger I just glared at her fiercely and asked, "What the hell is so damn funny, huh? Just now you were blabbering about murder and one second later you're _laughing_? Girls, psh."

Really, the female species is beyond my comprehension.

Teto- her freakishly scary threats about slaughtering me every time I was late, but never quite carrying out the threat of course, she just proceeded to pile work on me until I was half dead. Miku- her very, very weird obsession with leeks (yuck). Meiko- her unhealthy love for sake… and it goes on.

And now, a girl (who's quite attractive, actually) who thinks my facial expressions and critical situations were the most funniest things on earth. Was I exceptionally born under a very lucky star to have so many weird girls around me? Yeah, right.

I stared at her warily as she went on laughing. I had a feeling this girl was prone to mood swings. I really couldn't feel safe yet. Who knows when she was going to blow up next? Her glare and threats could rival Teto's (and let me tell you, Teto is can be freakin' scary when she wants to), and I didn't really want to tempt that.

I watched in growing amusement as she made an attempt to apologize before bursting into laughter, _again_. I couldn't help but smile when she forcefully pinched her cheeks to make herself stop laughing, this girl was kinda cute, in her own way.

When she finally calmed down, there was silence for a while as we just stared at each other. It was kinda unnerving, just standing there.

A question just popped into my head. Well, why not? Doesn't look like she'll be killing me anytime soon. So I asked carefully, "Where'd you learn to write and sing like that?", that had been bugging me all this time. Might as well ask when I have a chance.

I looked expectantly at her, waiting for my answer. What surprised me was she had a horror stricken look on her face, like the world was ending, or something. Did it have something to do with my question? Hmmnn…

"I take it from your expression you don't want anyone to know," I said, assuming would probably get more answers out of her than questions.

"Damn right." She muttered.

It was getting awkward again. Change of subject.

"I see you liked my song," I said, remembering how she sang it, "You did a good job recomposing it." I couldn't resist adding a wink, my celebrity instincts were kicking in again. I had to do that all the time when performing in concerts. It made my cheek hurt, but now I was used to it. I remembered that this used to make girls scream. Why though? It was just a wink, psh.

Rin was startled, and she was eyeing me warily. Like she was expecting me to bite her, or something. Is she alright in the head? I just complimented her, and now she was staring at me suspiciously.

Suspicion turned into confusion, "Wait, your song…? But I just wrote this just now…"

She was rather slow. "I know, but the chord base and some of the words were originally from my song, you know, "kokoro kiseki"? That's why I said you did a good job _recomposing_ it." I said, my voice rich with amusement.

"EH? It's a song you wrote?"

"You didn't know? I can't believe you recomposed and rewrote a song and you don't even know who wrote it!" I was laughing, because really, this girl is too much. She's talented and pretty, but she's so hare-brained about the simplest things!

She was glaring at me again. But by this point I was laughing too hard to care.

Deciding to ignore me, she snatched up her I-pod to confirm what I knew personally to be true.

The next thing I knew, she was turning bright, bright red. Blood pooled in her cheeks, giving her a flushed look. Is she embarrassed or something? Well, I guess she should be.

"Er, erm… well, er… sorry about rewriting your song… and stuff." She stuttered, lost for words, rare for her.

I grinned, "Nah, s'okay, I actually like your version too."

She smiled in embarrassment, "Well, t-thanks."

I was about to ask her another question when suddenly voices could be heard.

"Come on, Yumi! Let's look somewhere else! There's no way he's up there!" a shrill girl's voice sounded behind the metal door.

Rin and I froze. Literally.

"Eh, but I heard voices on the rooftop! Maybe he's up there talking to someone!" said another girl.

"Didn't you see that sign? There's no way Kagamine-san would be up there, breaking school rules."

Rin raised an eyebrow in my direction. I just shrugged.

"Come on! I'm sure he's still in school, I didn't see his car pull up in front, so maybe he's in the gym. Hurry up!" The voices grew fainter and footsteps leading away from the door could be heard. Whew.

Rin and I just exchanged glances and muttered at the same time, "Fangirls."

We grinned at each other.

"Must be hard being a celebrity." she smirked.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." I muttered darkly.

As we kept thinking about it, both of us ended up laughing.

"Well, I'll admit I didn't introduce myself politely in the class, so let me try that again. I'm Akita Rin, the girl who doesn't try to stick out in class." she said smiling.

"Well, with the teacher on your back, you don't really succeed." I said, recalling the scene this morning,

I grinned at her, "But, nice meeting you."

And I actually meant it.

* * *

**Sapphir3: Is it me? Or is the plot not progressing much at all, even with all those words. Hmmmnn… I just realized this when I finished typing. Oh well…**

**I think I'm making Len into a sexist, but you have to admit most of those girls have weird personalities. Poor Len, being hounded day and night, bwahahah…*shot***

**And Rin's being tortured by Luka, hahaha… *now who exactly is the sadist here?***

**I just found out how writer's block feels like. I had to drag myself in front of the computer to write this. But seeing all your reviews motivated me.**

**Rin: Why don't you just say that you want more reviews?**

**Sapphir3: I was trying to be subtle.**

**Rin: you're not very good at it.**

**Sapphire: *grins*… just wait Rin, you have no idea what I have planned for you in this story.**

**Rin: Crap.**

**Anyways, I beg you people to review~X3**


	5. Len's just a guy afterall

**Rin: Sapp… get off your lazy arse and write!**

**Sapphir3: mhmmm…*rubs eyes* ….noo~ I wanna sleep…**

**Rin: *drags half conscious Sapphir3 to computer***

**Sapphire: Ngaarh…. Fine. *grumbles and starts typing***

**Anyway, I don't know if the places or facts I describe in this fic are correct or not. I'm just making it up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned vocaloid, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, now would I? **

**But I do own Asami, Hitomi and Riku. I could've just used vocaloids as characters, but I couldn't bear making a vocaloid evil. Except Luka, but she's just an annoying teacher (that doesn't count). And then there's another one I'm going to make evil but…**

***Rin clamps a hand over Sapphir3's mouth***

**Rin: okay, just start the story before you give the whole plot away.**

**Start~

* * *

**

Len's POV:

"Len! You're so damn slow! I thought I told you to wait at the gate at 3.30 pm!" Teto nagging voice sounded from the car I was slowly approaching.

I rolled my eyes, "Teto. It's only five minutes past that." I glared at her.

"Five minutes is still too long! What if this was a major concert? Your fans would be raising a riot if you were late one minute!" She went on ranting, I could tell the meeting had not gone well, she's only this irritating when it's a bad day for her.

"Right. Sure. Whatever you say." I proceeded to step into the car and braced myself for an hour's lecture session on the importance of punctuality. Teto's pretty well known for her nagging you know, that's probably why the staff at the studio always do their work as smoothly as possible, to avoid coming in contact with Teto's reprove.

But despite her personality, Teto's really efficient, whatever I forget, she will always remember. Always. She's like my mother, or something. So I guess I'm glad she's my agent.

"And you better be on time tomorrow, or I really will slaughter you." She went on.

Okay, I take that thought back. She's scary.

The car halted to a stop. Whew, we're here.

We had stopped in front of a familiar building; it was thirteen-stories high, very new looking with the latest recording technology, music-wise. Big block letters said CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA.

Yes, my recording company. Well known for producing young talent in the showbiz world. It's also the place where many competitions and Television programs are held.

Oh, and guess who's the president, none other than the Kagamine Hiroyuki. Also known as—my dad. Though he hardly acts like a father to me, psh. Once he discovered I had talent, he immediately trained me, and I mean _immediately_, like when I was five years old.

That was one childhood memory I didn't like to reminisce about. Talk about selling your own son to the music industry.

I snorted internally.

Teto started pulling me inside. "Okay, so today I'll fill you in on the details of the concert that I discussed with the producer just now, the song you'll be singing is…" she went on and on as I let her drag me inside the building.

The warm air that blew into my face was comforting, compared to the cold autumn wind outside.

"Len!" a voice came from behind me.

My body instinctively side stepped. Sure enough, Kaito landed face-first on the floor. I KNEW he was going to glomp me from behind.

I glared at the figure on the floor, "I thought I said to maintain a five meter distance from me at ALL TIMES."

"That's mean Len. What did I ever do to you?" Kaito complained while rubbing his cheek, which took the brunt of the fall.

I raised my eyebrows, if he forgot that incident that time we met, I'm seriously going to…

"Oh, _that_ incident again," Kaito rolled his eyes, "you're still mad about that? Sheesh, can't take a joke, can you?"

"Right. Your jokes are _hilarious_," my voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Just keep your gay ass away from me."

"Right, right," I don't think he took me seriously, he was still grinning away, pulling an ice-cream bar from his pocket and proceeding to eat it. "But I'm not gay."

"If you think I'll believe that, you're high."

I could see Teto roll her eyes, "Alright, drama queens, can we _please_ get a move on? Time is money." Then she proceeded to drag me away by the collar, ignoring my protests.

Yep, Teto was definitely on the warpath today. I saw her eyeing me like a hawk the entire day. Sigh, even so, my mind kept wondering about Rin. I smiled whenever I thought about her, she was nice? I guess. Well, definitely not at first, I hadn't forgotten her mood swings, and her threat about pushing me off the roof.

But when she was in a normal mood she was actually pretty good company, and she didn't go all fangirl-mode over me. Now that was a nice change.

_Flashback~_

_Mainly we talked about random stuff. She did ask why I had to go to school though._

"_Cause my company forced me to." I said, making a face at her._

_She laughed, I smiled, enjoying the sound of it, "sucks for you then, do you always have fangirls mobbing you?" _

_I knew she was referring to the two girls who were pursuing me. "Err, usually, but I DON'T ENJOY IT."_

_She laughed again, "Most of the male population would prefer it though."_

"_With the one exception." I rolled my eyes, "who would actually wish that on themselves?"_

"_Probably ninety-five percent of the males," She mused._

"_Don't knock me in with that group." I said firmly._

"_Oh, I believe you; your face just now convinced me." She giggled, remembering the way I cringed from the mobbing fan girls. _

"_Ding-dong, dong-dong…"_

_The sound interrupted both our thoughts; it was 3.15pm now, crap. Teto had text messaged me again on what time to wait at the gate. And if I didn't make it in time I was going to get an earful._

"_Crap. Gotta go." I smiled ruefully at her. I felt slightly unwilling to leave, I wanted to chat with her some more._

"_Duty calls?" she smirked._

"_Duty calls." I agreed._

_Flashback ends~_

I lounged on the sofa situated in the middle of the room. Kaito was in the other corner, listening to his headphones while eating ice cream. Luckily he didn't come near me, or he'd get a mark on his face. Literally. Teto's office had become a kind of rec room for us, it was where we usually took our respective breaks and hung out with each other. Teto had also long given up trying to throw us out.

"Gahhh! Too…much…paperwork…." Teto moaned in a corner. Her usually neat desk piled with stacks of papers, Teto was somewhere in the middle I think. I couldn't see her through the pile. "Usually it's a good thing you're popular Len, but other companies keep making too many damn offers…!" she groaned.

"I thought the producer told you to get an assistant," said Meiko, she was holding her usual bottle of sake in her hand, I was surprised she was still sober, normally she'd have been shouting and trying to strangle Kaito (not that I'd mind) about now, "since you have a lot on your hands."

"Yes, she did, actually," I snorted, "and she fired all fifteen of them." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't need someone with no guts to help me!" She voice came over the stacks of papers. I was impressed she heard me; those piles had to be 2 meters thick, at least.

I faced Meiko, "Translation, all of them was scared of her and couldn't keep up. So they said they wanted to leave, and Teto fired them before they could." Ah yes, the memory came back quite clearly. I pitied every single one of those people, I was convinced no one in this world could keep up with her back-breaking pace, one even _begged_ her to slow down, at one point.

"Nice move Teto," she laughed drunkenly. Yep, the alcohol was finally kicking in. "You'll never get an assistant at this rate."

Incoherent mumbling came from over the pile and a "thunk" sound, I think she fell asleep. Well, that's an effective way to end the conversation.

"Well I hope she gets one soon, she's being a nightmare these days." I groaned. I sat upright, stretching my arms, time to get back to practicing for the new concert. Sigh, it just drains me sometimes. Especially that new song, SPICE! I really don't like the implications that song makes. Not to mention the dance moves they make me learn with it. I grimaced at the memory. Damned perverted composers.

"Sure sure kiddo," She ruffled my hair and went over to beat Kaito up for no reason. Soon, mangled cries could be heard. Same old, same old.

I thought of school tomorrow, ugh, more fan girls.

But it was weird, I wanted to go. Not to study really, but to see Rin.

I'm definitely not myself today.

* * *

The next day…

The situation was more or less the same. Same fans trying to mob me, same favoritism being shown by teachers (particularly the female ones, gross).

Except Rin didn't glare at me today, she actually greeted me.

"Good morning Len." She whispered with a smile, I guess she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

I smiled back, "Mornin',"

"How's life?"

"Crowded with fans,"

"Nice," she said sarcastically,

"Tell me about it," I grimaced,

She laughed, and then quickly straightened her face when people started taking notice of us. I saw three girls making headway for my desk, wonderful. I thought they squeezed all the answers out of me already yesterday. What were they were up to now?

Wait. These aren't girls from my class.

* * *

Rin's POV:

Len's really in for it this time.

Actually, I rather like him–no not in _that_ way—because he's not obnoxious and full of himself like most celebrities (what? It's true). And I'm glad at least _someone_ knows I'm not a natural geek. And from what I gather from his expressions, he doesn't like being eye candy for girls. Now that's a rarity for guys, I'm telling you.

But I forgot the three teen queens of the school. You know the kind, the girls with the gorgeous looks, curvy bodies, and perfect hair—people who informally rule the school. I rolled my eyes as they approached his desk, cat walking all the way. _Of course _they would try to hit on him. Their current boyfriends—I think it was the jocks—couldn't possibly compare to a popular teen celebrity.

First off was Kitazawa Riku. The leader of the group, she had amazing charisma, seriously. I couldn't blame any guy who fell for her. She was the busty, curvy type. She also had mousse brown hair that was stylishly layered and killer golden eyes. Being in the same room with her took a hit on every girl's self esteem.

Next is Matsumoto Asami—slim, tall, supermodel type. She had unbelievable grace, her long straightened red hair and green eyes drew a lot of attention. I think she really is a model, I saw her picture on a magazine last time.

Lastly, Takahashi Hitomi, the cutesy baby. Her eyes are huge, like dolls eyes that seem to be on the verge of crying every minute. And white porcelain skin, so fragile looking—she looked like she could break. Her chestnut-brown hair was permed beautifully, the waves reaching her waist. She looked like a french doll.

All three had a few things in common.

Rich? Yes.

Gorgeous? Of course.

Bitchy personality? Oh, _definitely_.

They've pissed of every single girl in school, probably. The only reason they masses don't do anything is, well, they can't. They're rich, they're beautiful, what more can you say? Nothing really—without looking like wannabe bitches.

Oh, I forgot to mention. They absolutely _loathe_ me. I think it was because I refused them all when they asked me to do their homework last time. Oh, and I told them to go to hell and go buy a brain.

I think that did it. So much for trying not to draw attention, my arch enemies are school idols. Nice move Rin.

A few weeks later, accidents seem to happen to me frequently. You know the type—books disappearing, weird things in my locker (I swear there is absolutely no privacy in this school), tacks in my shoes (petty, luckily I didn't fall for that one)—that kind of crap.

Oh, you will not believe what I did. After that, they never messed with me again. But it didn't stop them from shooting me dirty looks when they could though.

This is also one of the reasons I can't last out at a job for more than two weeks. Well, one that involves socializing with idiots, anyway.

However I think I deserved some justice. That last place I worked was a café, where I flung a latte at some pervert who tried to feel me up. I tried explaining to my boss, but that stupid place has that damn saying "the customer is always right,", so I got fired, again. And when I went home Neru got mad at me, again. Sigh.

I groaned, I seriously needed a part-time job. A job that actually lets me get my paycheck in time. Well, that's mostly my fault, but still. No way am I using the money my parents—who I don't even know—left for Neru and me. I don't want any help from them except for school fares. I just let the money rot in the bank as the interest increases.

Anyways, when I saw those three strolling towards his desk, I knew he was in for it. Part of me wanted to rescue him and spare him, part of me _really_ wanted to see his reactions. I mean come on, these are supermodel types, and I want to see how he'll react. Curiosity is a powerful thing.

He also said he hates girls mobbing him—however three rich beauties of the common people might be a different story.

The three girls approached him, weaving a circle that practically screamed _back off _to other girls who had intended to talk to him. They also shot me a look—which I skillfully ignored—and leaned against my table, well—_sitting_ on it was probably the right word.

I clutched my pencil and contemplated using as a weapon to stab their backs. Luckily I controlled myself in time. And yes, I shouldn't do that, but that's just plain rude. At least don't sit on someone else's desk while they're _there_.

The room was death silent, someone whistled. Then all conversation resumed as nothing happened. Well, probably nothing had happened, I was being too attentive and paranoia was getting to me.

Len went stiff as a poker. I had to hold back a laughing fit again. He had that _"oh, crap"_ look on his face I was coming to recognize. Len, your face is absolutely priceless.

Riku leaned toward him, her feline gaze piercing as always, her fingers trailed over his shoulder. Her golden eyes wore a seductive look, a look I knew well, she was starting.

"Hey there, you're new here right?" yup, I was right.

"Um, yeah," Len was stiff and rigid, not betraying any emotion on his face.

"Do you need us to show you around school?" Asami flashed that million-dollar-smile that she probably only showed around guys.

"No, thank you," said Len, he kept his tone polite, but he looked plain tired.

"Eh? But I wanna spend time with youuu~" Ahh, I knew it was coming, Hitomi now glomped him. Putting on her super cute pout-face she knew no guy could resist.

"Sorry, but you'll have to find someone else, class is starting soon and all, and I'm not really _interested_ in spending time with _you_," Len's patience was not just waning, It was entirely gone. Irritation coloured his tone heavily, and he pried Hitomi's clinging fingers from his shoulder.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he bent down and pretended to be engrossed with his book. I stifled a giggle, it was a mathematics text book, fake much Len?

It finally hit home. The three queens, had finally, finally been rejected, and by a celebrity too. Their mouths hung open for the first time since I saw them, apparently shocked into silence.

The smugness that radiated from every girl in the room was palpable. I didn't need to look, I knew there was a smirk on every girl's face (including mine), whether it was hidden or not. Strike one for the average girl, you could say.

They recovered quickly though, I'll give them that. Looking unruffled, Riku shrugged and smiled—seductively—again, "Well then, maybe next time."

They then proceeded to exit the room with usual grace, but Riku hissed at me while passing, "what're _you_ smiling at, _dork_?"

I snickered right in front of her face, paying no mind at all. I felt her twitch, apparently feeling the urge to slap me. Go on, I dare you.

But she just shot a glare of pure hatred at me and left. Nice.

"Are they gone yet?" Len whispered to me furtively. He was still looking at his book.

"Yep," I assured him, "They weren't going to bite you, you know. Harsh much?" I teased him.

"Felt like they would," he muttered under his breath, "I needed to say _something_ to get them off my back."

"You know, I'm somewhat impressed."

"Huh? Why?"

But then the teacher came in the room. Len still looked at me in puzzlement, but I just smiled vaguely.

* * *

We ended up on together on the roof again.

I was surprised when I saw him walking through the door, he was too.

"What brings you here? I thought celebrities were busy, fast-paced people." I raised an eyebrow in his direction. Though he probably couldn't see it, I let my hair down again.

"Well, we are. But lately my manager's busy with something. So she dumps me here till its working time." He shrugged, "and besides, this is probably the safest place from fangirls."

"I see," I laughed at his expression, "You know you just rejected an invitation from the school's three idols, right?"

His eyes widened, and then narrowed again. "Wait, are you talking about the girls from earlier?"

"Yep,"

"Is that what you were impressed about earlier?" he rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh."

"C'mon, I'm sure I'm not the only one."

"You are."

"Seriously?" disbelief showed on his face.

"Yep,"

"Interesting." He looked thoughtful now.

"Why though?" I was really curious, "Is it because they aren't pretty enough? They don't meet your standards or something?" Really, I don't get this guy. My curiousity was aroused.

He laughed, "No, they're attractive, I can't deny that."

"Then why?" My curiousity was burning by now.

"I… how do I put this, I don't like girls who think that looking hot is everything. I met a lot of people in showbiz, and most of them think they can do anything just because they're more attractive than the norm." his face showed disgust, "and how some people cling to you just because you're famous." He shuddered now, apparently remembering how Hitomi had clung to his arm.

I was speechless. I never expected to hear this from anyone. Much less a guy, a _celebrity guy_.

Astounding. But wait—he's still a boy, no matter what he thinks about those type of girls.

"Can you deny you've never read a porno?" I challenged.

Silence greeted my question.

Hmmn, so he is just a guy after all.

"I've read many different things." Oh, so he opted for evasion.

"Is that confirmation or denial?" I teased him.

"You decide." He grinned at me, his eyes turning up into upside-down crescents. It was nice, a genuine smile.

I grinned back, I didn't really want to know anyway. Gross.

I sighed, the wind blowing against my cheek was comforting. My problem came back to me again. Job problem.

"What's up?" Len asked, noticing the change in my mood. He settled down beside me, making himself comfortable. Oddly, I felt pleased. How very strange.

"Nothing much, just need a part-time job." I sighed again.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Money, duh,"

He rolled his eyes, "No, I mean, what's the money for?"

"Oh, this and that," I may like this guy, but I certainly wasn't going to share my life story with him. C'mon, I don't even like sob stories myself, even though it's practically my life.

"Hmmnn…" he looked puzzled, but he didn't question me further, that was nice of him.

The clock struck again like it did yesterday, interrupting our thoughts. 3.15 again. Sigh, I needed to look through the newspapers and maybe walk down the street to spot for job openings.

"Oops, gotta go again." Len looked worried like he did yestersay. Again, this piqued my curiosity.

"What're you looking so anxious for? Will your manager bite you if you're late or something?" I laughed.

He smiled wryly, "You could say that."

Wow, must be tough. I felt a new respect for celebrities, they may look all relaxed and cool outside, but it can be stressful too.

I got to my feet, stretching. "I'll go with you; I have to go too anyways."

He smiled, I noticed an odd pink colour on his cheeks. What was that about?

* * *

Len's POV:

When she got up and stretched, I could see her midriff again. So I involuntarily blushed.

I still hadn't gotten over the shock of how a person can look like two different people. Rin was attractive, okay—_hot_, when she let down her hair and took off her glasses. I forgot to ask her about that.

Seriously, and she was going on about those three, whose looks were indeed pretty good, but it was snake-like allure, not the safe kind. I nearly laughed out loud when she asked

Me, she outshone them any day.

We were walking side by side now. I was enjoying the close proximity to her, she had an orange scent about her, and it was relaxing. Our hands brushed against each other sometimes, making my heart race, for some reason.

It was late, and all the students were long gone, with the exception of the occasional teacher. They glanced at us curiously, trying to figure out who Rin was.

I nudged her, "Nobody recognizes you."

She rolled her eyes, "Yup, it's sometimes convenient."

"How so?" I prodded her.

She just shrugged. We had reached the entrance and the gate was in view now. Teto was outside the car, waiting.

Crap, did that mean I was late again? Apparently.

I'm going to get an earful.

"LEEEEENNNNN—you're. Late. Again." Her pink eyes looked homicidal, and her arms were folded tightly across her chest.

I held my hands up, like in surrender, "I can explain…"

"You are dead when we get back." She interrupted me with a glare.

Rin was surprised, "wow, sorry for holding you up."

Teto shifted her death glare to Rin, "So it was _you_?" She held up her finger and pointed it at Rin accusingly.

Ah, there it was. The tone and glare and action that had probably made all her past-assistants cower in fear and decide to quit. I concluded that Teto was simply unable to sympathize with anyone, period.

Rin, to her credit, simply glared back, with fierceness equaling Teto's. "Oh, I'm so _sorry_. Forgive me if it's _my_ fault I made conversation. Not _everyone_ has a clock built inside their heads." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "He isn't even really _that _late isn't he?" she raised an eyebrow.

I was impressed, now that's interesting. I hadn't met anyone who could glare back in that kind of situation. Rin was always surprising me.

Teto's expression mirrored mine. No doubt this is her first encounter with such a person. Well, the first person who bit back, anyway. I saw her nodding to herself, obviously impressed.

She clapped a hand on my shoulder, all her previous ferociousness disappearing, "Well done, Len, you finally made a friend who's got guts!"

Before I could ask her what the hell she meant, she spun around to ask Rin—who was still glaring, "How would you like a job as my assistant?"

Rin's face mirrored mine.

"_What?_"

* * *

**Rin: Wait. How did I end up in that situation? **

**Sapphir3: *yawns* Cause I wanted you to. Deal with it.**

**Rin: what? Wait—that doesn't even have anything to do with high school!**

**Sapphir3: *falls back asleep* nngh…**

**Rin: What the hell? Get up!**

**Sapphir3: *drools***

**Review, review and review please~~ I'll update faster if you do (I think)**

**Btw Roxas321, maybe they think Len dies too much in PV's, you know most people only tolerate Rin because she's often with Len. You're right, I think. **

**Though I love them both. *smug***

**Sorry if I don't reply your reviews people, but I treasure every single one(thank you)!**


	6. EH? Assistant manager?

**Sapphir3: I'm contemplating adding some drama in later chapters. Much **_**laaaaattteeeer**_**. I think this is going to be a long one.**

**Your reviews made my day, I'm floating now… I want to glomp every single one of you… *reviewers slowly back away***

…**oh, alright, I won't. **

**Disclaimer: Do you see a tag on the box saying, Vocaloid**©**Sapphir3? Nuff' said.**

**Sorry for updating so slow. You know: school, homework…..etc. coughprocrastinatingcough etc.~~~~**

**Start~

* * *

**

Rin's POV:

"_What?_" Both Len's and my voice sounded at the same time.

Wait a minute. Just now she was giving me a look that radiated death, and now she's clapping my shoulder as if we're old friends. Perfect, just _perfect_.

I think I'm over-using the sarcasm lately.

That aside, she was offering me a job? An assistant manager. That DID have a nice ring to it, but I couldn't help being a tad suspicious. How could I, a high school freshman, possibly be of any help to this kind of job? Not to mention the time that would need.

The pink haired lady—I didn't know her name—seemed to sense my dilemma. "Oh, don't worry about time. Mostly you're going to help me look after this dumb ass right here when I'm busy at meetings and doing paperwork and…" she proceeded to grind her fists into Len's head.

"Ouch. I don't need any looking-after…" he started irritably.

But I wasn't paying much attention, "Look after him? What does he do that he needs looking after?" I raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes down at Len, "Well, which should I mention? First, when he doesn't feel like it, he escapes somewhere, giving me a migraine trying to track him down for the next job. Next, this idiot has absolutely no sense of time and direction," she snorted, "He made me wait 5 hours waiting for him one time, 5 HOURS. Third, he absolutely _refuses_ to stop and eat at lunch breaks unless I bribe him with something that's banana flavoured…should I go on?"

Teto looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

I just looked at Len incredulously. He flushed, looking away. Man, talk about childish…

"I'll also pay you this much…" she went on, I started at the amount; it was way more than what I would get at a usual job as a waitress or something, way, _way_ more. I was practically salivating.

But wait. This was too good to be true, there had to be a catch. That feeling kept nagging at me. _A contract always has a fine print_, a voice sounded in my head.

"Wait—just wait a minute," I stared at her suspiciously, "why are you hiring me—a high school student, of all people?" yes, I was eager for the salary, I admit it. But this just reeks of fishy business.

The pink haired lady flushed, it was an expression I didn't think was possible on her serious strict face. Suspicious. Definitely suspicious. I eyed Len, looking for an explanation.

Len didn't notice, he rolled his eyes at her, "You're desperate, aren't you Teto?" Oh, so her name is Teto. "Did the interview session fail again?"

Teto glared at him, he didn't flinch, and I guess he's used to it already. "Shut it."

That was enough. I could vaguely guess the reason for the sudden employment. And the warning in my head was sounding, _DON'T, DON'T, DON'T! BAD IDEA!DEFINITELY BAAAAADDDD IDEEEEAAAA!_

But then, another small voice was saying, _c'mon, you know you want to, just look at those numbers!_

And that was why I knew I was going to regret it when I said, "OK."

Len looked at me with a shocked expression, "uhm Rin, you might want to think this over…" yep, he was signaling me to refuse, and that he knew personally it was a _bad idea_.

Teto, on the other hand, clamped a hand over his mouth and grinned widely at me.

Oh no, _what_ did I get myself into? Could I take it back? Not likely, if I valued my life. I had a feeling Teto would strangle me. Yup, I should have listened to myself.

"Okay! That's settled then!" she proceeded to push both of us inside the car, "I'll fill you in on the details when we get there." Len was pushed in beside me; I blushed at the close contact, but I didn't have a choice, it was exactly three seats.

Ah, there it was—that odd pink colour on his cheeks. Was it possible that he was blushing? How cute.

Apparently afraid of Teto's wrath, he held his mouth close to my ear, and my heart raced, "Are you sure about this? Teto's crazy you know, in the sense of the word." His hot breath fanned over my face, making my already pink face red.

"Does it look like I have a choice anymore?" I rolled my eyes at him, keeping my voice to a minimum. I was embarrassed, but I certainly wasn't going to show it.

"Well, no, actually." He chuckled, making me smile. "But I do hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Please don't say it like that; you're making me have that impending-doom feeling." I pinched his arm, half-heartedly. He didn't need to say it; I was already having goose bumps.

I was _definitely_ going to regret this. Oh, well.

"My, so violent," He faked a hurt look on his face, and we ended up laughing.

Teto just glanced at us and rolled her eyes, "love-birds," she muttered. But we didn't hear her.

* * *

When we arrived, I was surprised. No, not at the building, I was expecting that, it was a well known company, after-all.

No, I was more surprised at the raging crowds outside the company. Uniformed men were trying to hustle them off, not quite succeeding.

Len and Teto were exchanging tired looks, which made me a little edgy. "What? What's happening?"

"Paparazzi and fans." They replied at the same time.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhh—why? They got rid of them earlier yesterday…" Teto groaned and muttered to herself.

"They must have found out something about Kaito or Miku or Meiko…" said Len, his eyes scanning the crowds.

They were still worrying, and I knew they had a good reason. That crowd was like a blender. Who knows how many bruises you could get if you got caught in it? I'd rather charge an angry pit bull.

Finally he sighed, "Alright, here goes nothing." He braced himself, and took my hand, gripping it tightly. "Wait, what are you…" I widened my eyes at him. Oh no, he was _not_ going to—

He winked at my horrified expression; took my hand promptly pulled me out the car and dragged me quickly through the crowd (occasionally shoulder rolling some people) with Teto following close behind.

We were panting when we had finally entered the building, "please…warn…me… whenever you plan on doing something…like that." I huffed. I was trying to ignore the fact that he was still holding my hand. Unsuccessfully—I admit. I didn't want him to let go.

He flashed another boyish grin in my direction. _Thump_, my heart skipped a beat; annoying.

"Sure." He said easily, letting go of my hand. I admit feeling a tad disappointed.

"Nice job you two. I was wondering how you were going to come in…oh? Who's this?" A masculine voice sounded behind us.

I spun around to see a familiar face, just very—very differently coloured. Where had I seen this face before? _Hmmmmnnn… Just where…_

"Oh, that's right. Meet my new assistant." Teto patted my shoulder with a self-satisfied smile. "Go on," she nudged me, "Introduce yourself." Oh, right. She didn't know my name yet. I rolled my eyes at her, feeling like a grade school student.

"Akita Rin, nice to meet you." I said, holding my hand out to the familiar person. He had short blue hair and blue eyes, and a blue scarf to go with it. Is that blue ice-cream I see in his hands?

What _is_ _with_ this guy and the colour blue? And why was he wearing a scarf inside the building…

Oh wait.

I remember now, another person with similar tastes in accessories, and exactly the same hairstyle and face. Shion Akaito, also known as Neru's boyfriend. He also had red hair, red eyes, and red scarf. How _could_ I have missed this?

Dear God. Tell me I am wrong. Please, tell me I'm wrong.

"Shion Kaito, likewise." He extended his hand and shook mine. Then he raised an eyebrow in Teto's direction.

I hate it when I'm right sometimes.

Not that I actually hate Akaito, but I'm slightly suspicious of him; he looks like the playboy type, not that I ever caught him cheating or anything. But I actually like my sister—even though she can be a pain in the arse—and I worry about her sometimes.

And what is with his obsession with habanero peppers anyway? Who would actually like that stuff? And that damn scarf…

"Wow Teto-san, why did you hire a middle schooler?" Kaito laughed.

"I'm in high school, thank you very much." I glared at him. See? I already hate this guy, even if we just met for three seconds. And besides, I don't look that young…

Alright, maybe I do. Bite me.

"Oops, sorry about that, I—_ouch_. What was _that_ for, Miku?" Kaito was interrupted by some green object slapping his head. At closer inspection, it looked—well it looked suspiciously like a leek.

"'Cause it's not good to insult people, Kaito-kun," rang a high soprano voice.

The bigger surprise was the person holding the leek. She was gorgeous—sparkling aqua eyes, with long teal twin tails swinging below her knees. It's just… what was _with_ the leek?

I was opening my mouth to inquire but Len bent down and whispered hurriedly, "don't ask, you'd be better of not knowing."

I shut my mouth. I had a feeling he was right.

"Nee, nee, why is everyone over here?" a strangely dizzy sounding female voice sounded from behind us. I was suddenly knocked to the floor as someone tackled me.

"Gahh…" what was this? It reeked of alcohol; I opened my mouth in protest but ended up gagging.

"Aw Teto… Where'd you get this cutie? She's adorable!" The strange brunette (I could see her now) promptly pulled me up and crushed me to her chest.

Teto explained the whole thing again. I had a vague feeling they didn't know the woman was choking me. With her breasts.

"Umm…" I tried saying, but it came out muffled. They didn't hear me.

Crap, I really couldn't breathe.

"Choking…here!" I gasped. My arm reached out and grabbed the closest thing to me. Len.

He noticed. Thank God. I was literally dying there.

'thanks.' I mouthed at him. He was patting my back right now, rhythmically rubbing in smooth circles.

I felt my face go pink. Ahhhhh~ what was up with me? Blushing like a grade schooler is DEFINITELY not one of my traits.

"Meiko-nee, don't strangle people randomly when you're drunk." Len said while rolling his eyes at the woman I now knew to be Meiko.

"Aww Lenny!" Meiko laughed drunkenly, "you don't complain much when I do it to Kaito," she smirked.

"Pfft…Lenny?" I giggled hysterically at this mention of his nickname, which I found quite fitting. He was sorta shouta-ish—

"_Meiko-nee_," Len's voice lowered menacingly as he glared at both of us. I had a feeling the word _shouta_ was a taboo around him. Mental note made.

Aww, to hell with it, I'll use this as a super annoying weapon when I have a chance. Which is I'm guessing to be soon, according to Teto's explanation on Len's personality.

As I'm contemplating all this, I could see Miku staring at me with those huge sparkly aqua eyes of hers. She was looking at me with this super bubbly and excited expression, which could NOT mean anything good. "Nee, can I call you Rin-chan?" The way she said my name was so familiar, it shocked me. But it was nice, like I had gained a friend in an instant. No one in high school ever called me by my first name. Except my sister, but she doesn't count.

Oh, this is weird. So does Len.

"And… and… will…will you call me Miku-nee?" Her face was directly in front of me now. And it had the most heart-breaking expression ever. I think I actually saw _tears_ in her eyes, I kid you not.

I gave my best _I'm-clueless_ look at Len. He just mouthed, 'just do it,' at me. I could also swear I heard the words 'sister complex' from him. _Crap_.

"Umm…yes?"

Miku squealed and threw her arms around me, "Yaaaayyy! I have a super cute little brother and sister now!" Ummn, excuse me? One sister is _quite_ enough. Now you're telling me I have _two?_

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm beginning to think this a place for certified lunatics.

At my expression, Len burst into laughter while I promptly glared at him. Unfortunately, my line of vision was blocked by a screaming Meiko, "Me too! Me too!" she yelled.

Kaito also added his request.

Someone please shoot me. _Please._

Soon several thump sounds could be heard, turns out Teto had smacked each of their heads. I never thought I'd be so grateful to someone in my life. I so _owe_ her one.

"Look, she can call you _her father_ if that's what you want," I raised an eyebrow at her, "What's important is that you're wasting precious time! And frankly, I don't _give_ a damn." She went on, ignoring me. "And you all _get your butts back to work_!"

They scrammed.

"And don't even _think_ about it, Len." She said menacingly, apparently Len was inching away as well.

Well, I honestly can't blame him.

Now _that_ is what I call "eyes on the back of your head".

"Now Rin," said Teto, snapping back into friendly-mode again, "let's get started shall we? I'll brief you on everything you need to know…" she looked at me with that weird smile of hers, "and I mean _everything_."

Oh man, I can tell working with this woman isn't going to be a picnic.

* * *

**Okay, so this chap's a little boring eh? Just about Rin meeting the gang and almost getting strangled. The usual XD**

**I would like to thank all you reviewers again, or not I would've never posted this chap so soon (if you call this soon).**

**Roxas: I mean people tolerate Rin because Len's always with her in a song (not that they die together XD) But I like her for her, she's cute and gutsy! XD**

**I know the fluff isn't enough, but they only met like, what, a day? So yeah, in the future, don't worry XD**

**Reviews would be nice~ (hint! Hint! X3)**


	7. I think I've fallen for her

**Admit it. I love you guys. I could be reading a perfectly good novel that I just bought, but I update instead XD**

**I just saw the append designs recently *idiot, they came out a long time ago*, and I went KYAAAAA~ you know. Anyways, enough random crap.**

**Disclaimer: I hope the day comes when Vocaloid finally becomes mine, because I would totally make Rin and Len an official couple. **

**

* * *

**

Start~

Rin's POV:

Oh My God. I stared at the magazine on the table in horror. The front cover of the latest edition of _TeenPop!_ displayed two blond teens trying to look discreet. The picture was taken at an angle where only the back of the girl and the boy's face could be seen. The only distinct thing about the girl was that she had golden blond hair, similar to the boy. Besides that, they were also wearing a certain highschool's uniform.

_Who was the boy? _

It was the hot teen celebrity Kagamine Len of course.

_Who was the girl? _

It was someone who was going to be very screwed if Kagamine Len's fangirls find out who she was.

The news spread like wildfire this morning. Apparently, they're launching operation: find the blond who was hanging out with Len. Good thing blond is a popular hair color these days. That will make it harder for them to find me.

Of course it had to be a picture of me in my school uniform. _Of course. _

Why did have to be _TeenPop!_? I bet people wouldn't even notice if they published in the newspapers. But no, it had to be a magazine that almost every (even guys) teenager reads.

I suppose I'm lucky they didn't get a full blown shot of my face. No, what's luckier is that I wasn't wearing my usual "dork" look that I normally have at school. _That_ would practically have been planting a target on my head and yelling, "Come get me, fangirls!"

I'm mentally sweating now. I can hear a group of girls over there muttering, "Who does she think she is? Making the first move…" Whoa, I never made any move. I was just doing my FRIGGIN' job. "Don't worry, if you find her, just leave it to us." Wait, wasn't that a girl from the karate club?

Really, who am I kidding? Can you even count this as _lucky?_

Oh God, may they be forever ignorant of the identity of that girl. I'm really out of options here, maybe divine intervention will help. Plus, I really don't want any karate chops to my head, thank you very much.

I thought I'd been avoiding the paparazzi really well lately. I always use the back door when I enter the company building, and I always keep a low profile when I'm forced to talk to Len in public. But despite my best efforts, a reporter still managed a—unclear, thank God—shot of me with Len.

I swear they keep a stakeout in front of the damn building. The members of the paparazzi should take a career leap from "reporter" to "_FBI agent_". I have a feeling they'd be really good at it. They're pros in the stalking field, at least.

The understatement of the year is: _this sucks. _I think I got what my gut feeling was trying to tell me when I was offered the job two weeks ago.

Oh yeah, the job is hell. Believe me. Teto and me? Not exactly bosom buddies. I think Len is seriously considering asking the president to fire both of us, since he says he is developing a migraine from our constant sarcastic remarks and bickering. Hey, it's not my fault if I have a mind of my own.

By the way, scientists say it is physically impossible to die of boredom, but I might be an exception to the rule. Do you know what filing is like? A thousand files staring at you in a dark enclosed room filled with racks, and they expect you to arrange ALL of them _alphabetically. _Plus, I think I sprained something from stamping papers all day.

The first time I accompany Len and Teto for a job,_ this_ happens. Wonderful.

I don't really want fangirls showing up at my house with pitchforks. I mean come on, my arch enemies are school idols (who are undoubtedly out to get me)! Do I need to become an enemy of the girl population in this school? _No._ But sadly it is happening—except they don't really know who their enemy is yet. Who the heck assumed I was an enemy anyway? It's not like I'm trying to steal their _precious _Len. Sheesh.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention. There's a girl at the company that hates me. Yep. I'm not exaggerating, _she fuckin' hates me_. Her name is Amane Kumi, such a sweet name isn't it? She has a sweet appearance too—small stature, curly light pink hair, golden brown eyes and pretty pouty lips. Too bad she's a bitch. One time my back was to her, I saw her reflection in the glass, and she was sticking out her middle finger at me. _Bitch_.

Oh, don't misunderstand. She's only a bitch to me. When she's around other people, you could call her manner and speech the epitome of sweet innocence. I'm not kidding. She's a singer too, and a pretty popular one at that. I think she has a thing for Len. Because whenever I'm talking or joking around with him, Kumi magically appears from nowhere to end our conversation.

I have no idea why, but this irritates me. _A lot._

She glomps him too, Len always looked uncomfortable, but he's too much of a gentleman (well, only to people he's acquainted with) to say anything to make her back off. Really, she looks like a Hitomi 2.0, in speech, actions and…well, everything (except looks, I really can't tell which is cuter).

Okay, let me recount my _"people who would probably like to see me dead"_ list.

1. Asami

2. Hitomi

3. Riku

4. Kumi

_5. All_ of Len's fangirls.

Oh man. I really can't catch a break, can I?

* * *

Len's POV:

"Kagamine-kun! Who is this girl?" A magazine was slapped onto my desk with a couple of girls looking at me like they wanted to cry. _Oh Crap._ But they got nothing on me, seriously. I have nothing to do with this, and I am _not_ obligated to tell anyone anything. Why can't everyone just mind their own friggin' business?

Rin just flashed me a look that clearly said, _"Tell them and you're a dead man," _Oh boy, this is going to be hell. Okay Len, you can do this, you've faced all those crazy fangirls all these years, and you sure as hell can handle this. Just make something up.

"I was just asking her for directions," Okay, Now that was lame. They weren't going to buy it. I think I saw Rin discreetly face palm herself in my peripheral vision, looks like she thought it was lame too. "But who was she? Why did you ask her? Do you remember what she looked like?"

"_Why won't you tell us?"_

Suddenly I felt very, very irritated. What does have to do with them who I hang out with anyway? Rin was TONS better company than these whiny bitches. I truly pity whichever guys get these girls. Well, it certainly won't be me, for that matter.

"Well now, that's really none of your business, isn't it?" I said coldly, my voice filled with dark menace, just the thought of these types of girls bullying (if she would even_ let _herself be bullied—I seriously doubt it) Rin made me angry.

I guess they sensed the anger in my voice, because they backed off. The strange thing was, I could hear them whispering excitedly, "Did you _see_ that?" said one girl, "I know right? He looks _so_ hot when he's serious!"

This time, I joined Rin in face palming ourselves.

"But that girl must be really special for him to react like that…" the other girl replied. "True… all the more reason…" I didn't bother hearing the rest. I think I just added oil to the fire. Crap, Rin is going to kill me. Just now she just gave me a sarcastic "thumbs up" sign too.

"Okay class, settle down." The teacher's voice echoed around the room, slowly returning order to the classroom. Everyone scrambled back to their seats, fearing the teacher's wrath. Well, everyone except Rin apparently.

A note was tossed to my table, Rin feigned innocence, looking at the board with intense concentration. The picture of honor student behaviour, uh-huh. My _ass_.

_Len, Teto-san texted me just now. Apparently she has another meeting with the producer._

_Rin._

I took out my pen and started to scribble on the note.

_Really? So what does she want us to do? Stay here ALL DAY? That's torture. :0_

I tossed it back. Rin read it quietly, suppressed a smile and wrote her reply while giggling quietly. I couldn't help but think how pretty she was when she smiled. It was breathtaking. I hadn't had a proper conversation with her in a while. Come to think of it, Amane-san was always interrupting us…

_Erm…LOL I guess she does. She said—and I quote, "I don't care what you do; just make sure that dumbass stays at school. You can even use a rope and tie him up if you have to, just make sure he doesn't disappear somewhere."_

_Oh yes, she also added, "PS. It'll be your head if he disappears. ^_^"_

_I really didn't understand what the smiley face was for. It only made the sentence look scarier, if that's possible.-_-_

I smirked into the note, took up my pen and started writing again. I was really starting to enjoy myself.

_Er yeah, she does that a lot. You should probably get used to it. It's like her trademark villain icon, or something. Whenever she threatens me in a text, there always will be a smiley face there. _

_Tie me up? I'd like to see you try. :P_

After reading the note she just gave me a sly smile. Oh no, she's got something on me.

_I probably don't need to, remember my secret weapon? __**That**__ got you early to a meeting for once in your life. Everyone was like, "OMG Len is actually early for something!"_

_I remember your face that day, it was one of the most fulfilling moments of my life LOL_

_P.S if I do end up selling it, what do you think the price should be? Should I put it on a bid?_

Her secret weapon. How could I forget? For the thousandth time in my life, I cursed the busy-body known as Teto, and my mother's insatiable hobby for dressing me up when I was a kid.

My mother likes to design clothes—she's a famous fashion designer in Paris now. And she's always bringing home new clothes she designs for me to try on.

Anyways, when I was a kid, my mother wasn't fully involved in the fashion industry yet. She liked to design girl clothes more in those days—you know the type, pink and frilly and all that shit—I have nothing against those types of clothes, it's just that it freaks me out, thanks to my mother.

Anyways, who would be the victim of her dressmaking? Her _son_, of course. UGH. No, what's worse is she used to take PICTURES, a compilation _album_! I thought I got rid of every single one of those damn photos.

Which makes it even more surprising how Teto got her hands on one of them. _And _she gave it to Rin for blackmailing me, great.

* * *

That day Teto had scheduled a meeting between Crypton and another company, and we were the representatives. And she had scheduled it so damn early too, 7 in the morning! Who the hell gets up that early on a _Sunday_? I was full on going to skip it, or maybe I was just going to show up late.

Rin kept texting me to wake up, but I didn't care. But then there was a final text that said,

_Len, if you don't get here in ten minutes, so help me I'm going to post this pic onto Ebay and auction it with the words titled, _

_Japan's hottest teen celebrity: SHOTA LEN._

There was an attachment file that displayed a photo of me as a kid, wearing a dark red Lolita dress with all the frills. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail like it was now. Minus the frilly ribbons.

I had never gotten up so quick in my life.

* * *

_That's dirty Rin, and you know it. O.O What makes you think I would escape anywhere anyway? _

_PS. Would you do me a favor and get rid of that DAMN PICTURE?_

Rin laughed silently and slightly shook her head at me. Damn.

_I don't know. I think Teto was exaggerating about a lot of things about you, to tell the truth… Like that day when she just offered me the job. Well, except the late part—I totally agree with her about that XD_

_Bet you got the wake up call of your life that day eh?_

Man, she's really good at taunting. I'll give her that.

_Oh yeah, rub it in, why don't ya'. Forget it. What did Teto say about me?_

"Kagamine-kun, Akita-san, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher's voice inquired with just the slightest hint of a threat in it.

"Nothing, sensei. I was just giving Kagamine-san his eraser." She said smoothly, without a trace of fear. She had replaced the note she was about to hand me with her eraser, her expression wide eyed with feigned innocence.

Whoa, nice going Rin. Does she have practice with this kind of stuff? I don't really think I want to know.

"Oh…alright then. Moving on, please turn to page 64…" I didn't really think the teacher bought it, but we were off the hook, for now.

I exchanged a smug glance with Rin. Who says you can't break the rules without getting caught?

* * *

I was lying on my back on the flat platform where we first met officially, the rooftop. Well, it was a meeting that was filled with threats, but I'm glad we met. Rin was one kick-ass friend.

I hummed a random melody that just popped into my head suddenly. Oh yeah, this is great. Maybe I should make a new song out of this. I'll add a few rap lines in…

"Ah, there you are Len, what is with you and rooftops?" Rin was grinning from underneath, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling with her smile. She discarded her "dork" look again, her golden hair was windblown and her cheeks wore a flushed look from the biting cold wind. Just the sight of her made my heart leap in my chest.

"Rin," I smiled at her, "I should be asking _you_ that." She pouted, "So, how long are we suppose to stay here?"

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, "she said she'll get here when she gets here." She rolled her eyes at the thought of the pink haired woman. "Indirectly, thanks to you and her, I now have all your fangirls hounding me. I seriously _cannot_ catch a break. You know, I'd really like to run a road-roller over her _and_ your fangirls someday."

I laughed at her expression, "Hey, it's not my fault. If it makes you feel better, I'll join you. Give me a call if that day comes." She giggled and gave me a thumbs-up. I wonder if Teto is sneezing somewhere about now…

As I'm thinking about this, I unconsciously thought about that random melody again. And I started to hum it as Rin hoisted herself up the ladder to sit down beside me. I sat up with a sigh, ouch my back hurts. It probably wasn't a good idea to lie down on concrete. We had a great view up here—the cold refreshing autumn wind blew against our cheeks, the odd leaf floating by at times, it was like we were at the top of the world.

"Hey Len," she nudged me, "What song is that?" she asked.

"Hmmnn, I don't really know yet. It's just a random melody I thought of…" I scratched the back of my head while smiling sheepishly.

"Do you know the lyrics yet?" she asked curiously.

"Nope,"

"Aww come on! You're a singer aren't you? Just wing it." She winked at me.

I felt a little challenged. Fine then, if it was her, then I wouldn't mind.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes at her, and she clapped her hands in anticipation. I hummed the tune for a while, I didn't know why, it just came to me suddenly, I randomly rapped,

"**Ichiban yari ore ga itadaki**

First, I'll take that spear,

**kirikomi taichou Kagamine Ren da**

As Kagamine Len the Raid squad captain,

**renda efu-go hen na netsuzou no sei de**

As I keep hitting F5, due to some people's weird fantasies,

**Niko de ore no atsukai wa shota**

Nico features me as some weird shota

**chotto mate kora! ore wa otoko da**

Oi, wait a minute! I'm a man!

**nameta mane sutto hiku zo roodorooraa!"**

If you dare look down on me, I'll run you over with my road-roller!"

Rin laughed at this part. I continued while grinning at her.

"**de chotto imeeji chigau n de nai**

Isn't my image a little weird?

**himetaru chikara wa jitsu wa katsute nai hodo no**

My hidden strength, is actually my unprecedented beautiful voice,

**bisei kike kii takaku shite**

Listen to me, turn the volume up,

**hidee katsuzetsu wa mushi shite**

And ignore my horrible mispronounciations.

**Uta o kure**

Give me a song!

**sendai ni tachi-uchi dekiru chikara o**

Give me the strength to overthrow the first generation!

**Uta o kure**

Give me a song!

**soitsu buki ni ore wa nariagaru ze!"**

I'll make it my weapon!"

I paused for breath while Rin clapped her hands, "that was great! But who's the first generation? Does niconicodouga really have videos of you looking like a shouta?"

I laughed, "Yes, nico fans have a lot of time apparently. And I think the first generation I'm referring to is Miku-nee, she's really popular these days. Her songs keep hitting the top of the chart, despite her weird love of leeks."

"Jealous?" Rin teased.

"Maybe," I said, ignoring the taunt.

"Here, I'll continue the song, I'll improvise just like you!" she said enthusiastically.

"I thought you didn't like people hearing you sing?" I said, hoping she would just go on with it. I really wanted to hear her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you take this secret to your grave." She winked slyly at me. I felt amused yet proud at that. Did she trust me that much?

She took a deep breath, and sang,

"**Ikka-soude de tanka o kitta**

Because everyone had a heated discussion,

**choi kome areta kedo maa ikka!**

The number of net comments dropped, oh well!

**Rin ga minna ni o-wabi chanto**

I, Rin, will properly apologize to everyone,

**Ringaa-Hatto de ogoru chanpon**

I'll treat them to Ringer Hut Champon.

**konna dere kata nara Miku-nee yori**

Compared to Miku-nee,

**atashi no hou ga kawaikunee**

I'm much cuter right?

**demo kawaii dake ja nani mo kawaranai kara**

But being cute won't change anything,

**koko wa aete tsun zenkai!"**

So I'll start being sharp and serious!"

I started laughing. True, I did think she was cuter than Miku-nee… but sharp and serious? Pfft…hahaha…

**Ii ka kikina zayuu no mei wa**

Good? Listen now, our motto is…"

Rin grinned at me, and I suddenly knew what she was going to sing next. It was so weird, like telepathy or something.

**muron ookee midori wa teki da!**

"Yes! Of course! _Green is the enemy_!"

We both chorused together at the same time. Of course we were referring to Miku-nee and her trademark leek. Who else? We didn't really hate Miku-nee of course, it was just she kept bugging us with her leek. That, and her teal twin tails kept slapping us in the face.

By this point, we were collapsing with laughter, and no one felt compelled to continue improvising the song. Tears were streaming down our faces, and we were attempting (unsuccessfully) to stop from laughing too loudly. Luckily the howling wind covered the sound of us laughing perfectly.

* * *

The door creaked. Now that was LOUD.

I threw myself flat against Rin, causing both of our bodies to lie flat on the platform. As I said before, there wasn't much room, so I was on top of her. "What the-," she started to say.

"Shhh—there's someone there." I whispered closely to her ear. She went silent.

I cautiously peeked over the edge. Ahh, it was that teacher just now. And he was smoking? Hoh~ I just found out where all the damn teachers break the rules. No wonder no students were allowed up here.

I turned my head back to Rin, and then it hit me.

We were really close now, our bodies pressed up against each other. My face was just inches from hers, and she was looking back at me with wide blue eyes that were glowing in the light. Her face wore a flushed look, her pink lips slightly open, and her face turned another shade of red when I stared at her.

I could hear her heartbeat, beating at a somewhat similar speed to mine. _Thump, thump, thump, thump. _We both felt awkward, but there was no room to move over. We could only hope the teacher didn't notice us laughing and leave soon. The only option was to stare at each other. Her lips, they were so close to mine, just a short gap separating us, just a short gap…

_**BANG! **_

The sound of the metal door shut with a loud bang, accompanied a rush of strong wind. The sudden shock sent my body forward, which meant that short gap—that short distance which separated my lips from hers—was no more.

Just for a short time, I indulged in the softness of her lips. The kind of sweetness I never tasted before. Soft and sweet, yet it still sent a jolt of electricity through me. It was like quenching a hundred years of thirst with the sweetest, purest, yet smallest cup of water imaginable.

But it was just a brief moment before I realized what I was doing. Then I quickly pulled away, the tingling sensation still on my lips. I didn't care if there was a teacher. It was just too damn awkward.

But as it turns out, the sound of the door banging was the sound of the teacher leaving. Rin's face was a deep shade of scarlet, similar to what I'm sure my face looked like. For a few moments, we could only stare at each other, and then we looked away.

Tension was thick in the air, and I felt obligated to say something, "It was an accident." I muttered.

Rin seemed to recover a little, though her face was still blushing, "Y-Yeah! Just an accident!" she stuttered. She seemed to lapse into thought after that, still feeling awkward.

"Er, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk back to back? It's kinda hard to look at your face right now." She said with a hint of embarrassment.

I know how she feels. I don't think I can look at her in the eye right now either. "Uh… sure,"

After that, we talked back to back, the tension slowly evaporating. But whenever we forgot and looked at each other while laughing, it always came back.

And I kept remembering how her lips felt on mine.

I might as well admit it to myself.

I've fallen for her. _**Hard.**_

But I have a feeling it's going to be _really awkward_ from now on.

* * *

**YESSS! Finally finished this chap. Phew.**

**Wow, took you long enough, Len.**

**Hee~*stupid idiot grin* Lenny kissed Rinny and now it's SUPER awkward, what will happen next? *suggestive eyebrow waggle* mwahahaha~**

**I bet you all saw that coming huh~ *too predictable* oh well~**

**Review! Review! Review! That's what keeps this story going you know! XD**

***threatens to lose motivation***

**See ya'll in the next chap!**

**~Sapphir3**


	8. What's wrong with me?

**Rin: Okay I'll do the intro this time since Sapph is scared you'll run her over with a road roller for updating so slowly (please do so). **

**She say, " THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!"**

**This is kinda a filler chapter but still contains somewhat important progress for me and Len (she made me say that, I DO NOT LIKE LEN). She also apologizes hugely for the delay, and she hopes you'll like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rin: Sapphir3 does not own me, Len or any other vocaloids or utauloids. **

**~Read in 1/2 because it makes it look longer =w=~  
**

* * *

**Start~**

Rin's POV:

"Okay, you're going to spill, and you're going to spill _NOW_." Neru's voice rang irritatingly in my ear.

I SO did not have the mood for this.

So I said what I said every time someone asked what was wrong with me this today.

"_Lay off." _

"You are SO gonna get it when you come home," was her threatening reply.

"Uh-huh. Bite me."

"W-what you BRAT. Don't you dare h-"

I hung up.

Teto arched an eyebrow in my direction. "Problem?" she smirked.

I shot her a dirty look. "Peachy," I said sarcastically.

"Well, that's good," she said with unusual cheerfulness. I resisted the urge to wipe that damn smirk of her face myself. Sadly, I didn't think I could get away with it.

I settled for glaring at her instead. "You knew, didn't you," I phrased it as a statement, not a question.

"You KNEW this was going to happen," my arms were folded across my chest, mouth pursed, eyes glaring. Clearly my body language implied I DEMANDED an answer.

Teto looked at me innocently holding both palms out and faced outwards, the age-old gesture of innocence.

"What are you talking about?"

Like I would fall for that. Especially not from _Teto_, of all people.

"Hmmnnn, where should I start? How about this damn magazine picture," I jabbed my finger at the magazine I managed to snag on the way to the company, "which is making me number one on every Kagamine Len fangirl's hit-list?"

Silence. Irritatingly calm silence.

"You're getting popular," she commented nonchalantly.

I continued as if I didn't hear her, "_And_, I can't let down my hair to go to the market without getting _mauled_ by enraged fangirls. Not to mention the fear of getting stabbed every time I go home?" I fixed my stare on her for good measure.

She returned my glare coolly, "SO?"

There are many times I wish strangling a person was the right thing to do.

This was one of those times.

"Teto-san," I stressed out the name through gritted teeth, "you've got to be kidding me."

I have, never in the history of my life, met anyone as infuriating as Teto, and that's saying something, what with the enemies I make on practically a daily basis. Seriously, the woman is an enigma wrapped up in mystery.

Whatever that is.

"Rin," she smiled pleasantly, "I don't joke,"

A fact I knew all too well.

"How am I supposed to go to work without being found out?" I said tiredly. Clearly arguing wasn't an option with this person.

She gave me a contemplating look for a second, picked up a magazine, and proceeded to shrug and say, "Deal with it."

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" Len stood in the doorway, mildly sweating from his rehearsal for his concert. He flashed his usual slow grin, immediately painting a pink blush across my face.

That kiss. _That kiss!_

"Oh, nothing. Rin's just getting an embolism because your fangirls are driving her crazy." Teto said observantly.

Oh yeah, how nice of her to notice that _now_.

Len chuckled. "Heh, _you_, of all people, should be able to handle it," he said laughingly and winked at me.

My heart jumped wildly, "uh…uhm…yeah. S-sure, well I g-gotta go! Bye!" I inched toward the door and practically sprinted away from the door.

Well, not before shooting an extremely dirty look at Teto (which she—quite skillfully—ignored) for one last time.

I was counting road rollers all the way home. All the while I was consoling myself with the thought that I might, just _might_, be able to run one over Teto one day.

* * *

"All right, you brat. You had better have a good excuse for this," Neru, for once in her life, was not staring at the little blue screen of her cell phone, and actually glaring at me. Her finger was jabbed at the same picture I showed Teto this afternoon.

I just looked at her. Her liquid amber eyes that captured the hearts of many boys, plus slim figure that was to die for. But her golden waterfall of blonde hair was what really took one's breath away, tied neatly to the side with a square shaped hair accessory.

Many people call her the modern day Rapunzel. You know, what with her hair being so long and all. But the way she glared at me now…

Rapunzel? More like _Wicked Witch of the East._

"Job." I said, keeping it brief and short.

"Your job gets your picture posted on _TeenPop!_? With a friggin' _celebrity_, no less?" She wasn't buying it, and her tone was turning slightly hysterical.

Now this is exactly why I didn't tell her about the job. She'd flip out. Which is exactly what she's doing now, might I add?

I winced. "They didn't catch my face," I said lamely.

"Uh-uh, you may think people will fall for your dork look forever, but they aren't as stupid as you think, you know." She stared at me impatiently, like I was demented, or something.

I silently disagreed. They've been fooled for awhile, after all. You think someone would've noticed by now, but it seems they _ARE_ as stupid as I think they are.

"Er yeah… but they haven't found out so…" I inched toward my bedroom door slowly, "mmm-hmmn, it's been nice talking but I'm kinda tired so… buh-bye." I sprinted into my room and slammed the door (and locked it).

I ignore the string of colourful words and death threats behind the door and collapsed onto my bed.

Ahh… bed. My heaven. I inhaled the scent of clean sheets while enjoying the soft feel of the mattress underneath me. I looked around my room, casting my gaze over messy magazines and papers scattered on the floor. The orange coloured room and light yellow and brown furniture gave the room a bright feel.

"Don't think this is over…dead…tomorrow…" mutterings still came from the other side of the door.

Well, I knew one thing. It clearly wasn't over where Neru was concerned. So much for enjoying my room.

Screw it.

I flipped open my orange cell phone to check for new messages. Total: 20.

WOW. Since when did I become Miss Popular?

* * *

**From: Miku**

**Subject: Shopping**

**RIIIINNNNN U HV 2 GO SHOPPING WITH ME 2MORROW! U SERIOUSLY NEED A NEW OUTFIT!**

Urk. _NO WAY._

* * *

**From: Kaito**

**Subject: Ice-cream**

**Hey Rin do u knw whre my blue scarf is? Meiko took off with it after she tried to strangle me 2day.**

_How the heck should I KNOW? And what the hell does that have anything to do with ice-cream?_

* * *

**From: unknown sender**

**Subject: School behaviour**

**Akita-san, I haven't finished our conversation the other day and I feel that you were extremely disrespectful. Please come see me tomorrow after school as well.**

**Luka-sensei.**

_WTH? How in the world did she get a hold on my number? DELETE._

* * *

**From: Meiko**

**Subject: Ber**

**Hey Rwin, wer havng n awsome beer prty at m place. U wanna cme?**

Apparently the party already started. She's not even typing properly. _Just ignore it Rin, ignore it._

* * *

**From: Unknown sender**

**Subject: Bitch**

**Hey u bitch, stay away from Len, you wannabe.**

Whoa! I have haters already? Wait. Where'd they get my number? Oh, I know. It must be girls from the company, there's no other possible way they could have gotten it.

_Teto._ _Of course._

I continued reading.

* * *

**From: Unknown Sender**

**Subject: Go away**

**Go away u stupid bitch, stop leeching on Len.**

Uh-huh. Like that's going to get to me.

* * *

**From: Unknown sender**

**Subject: Ugly**

**Someone as ugly as u should stop trying so hard, it's almost sad. Stay away from Len, he'd probably catch ur ugliness.**

I deleted the rest by "unknown senders".

* * *

Pfft, can't these girls think of better insults? I almost want to reply by saying, _"Can't you think of better insults? These are kinda boring. Ooooh, and if you do think of any, why don't you try saying them to my face, you freakin' coward?"_

Okay, I can't let these messages get to me.

I scrolled down the screen. Oh, there were more.

* * *

**From: Miki**

**Subject: Kill you**

**RIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU Y DIDN'T U FREAKIN TELL ME U WERE HANGING OUT WITH A CELEB GOIN2 KILL YOU 2MORROW AFTER SCHOOL**

Crap. Miki! I forgot! She's going to kill me for sure. Craaaaaaappppp.

Oh, God. I'll think about that tomorrow.

On to the next message…

My heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**From: Len**

**Subject: You ok**

**Hey Rin, R u ok? You were acting a little weird 2day. Is it… because of that thing? I told u, it was an accident XD**

* * *

I wonder why his comment, "it was an accident" made me a little annoyed. I mean, I'm not the girliest girl in the world. God knows normal girls don't think of running road rollers over people all the time.

I'm not the kind of girl that goes running to her BFF's screaming, "OMG's KAGAMINE LEN JUST KISSED ME!" Well, by accident, but you get the point. I have only one BFF, and I don't think she would be hyped about it.

Besides, I don't have a death wish.

I just saying, as a girl, a kiss is supposed to be important, you know? It's supposed to mean something. At least according to all those shoujo mangas I read one time when I went to Miki's house for a sleepover (what? I was bored).

But then again, those shoujo manga heroines are always super pretty with the guy eventually falling for them. Plus, things just work out magically in the end. And poof! She ends up with the guy.

Oh no, _**I'm comparing myself to shoujo manga heroines.**__ Oh the horror._ _I have to snap out of it._

I decided to reply this message.

* * *

**To: Len**

**Subject: I'm fine**

**W R u talking about? I'm fine XD You looked tired 2day, must b seeing things.**

* * *

Man, I sound so normal in text. But in fact, my mind is going, _**"Why is he so not bothered by this? Did that kiss not mean anything at all to him? Why does he care that I was weird today? Why am I obsessing about this anyway?**_

Seriously, I can't help thinking about that damn kiss everytime I see Len's face and blushing crazily like an idiot. It's been like, only yesterday since that incident, and I've been avoiding Len all day. I can't look at his face right now.

Which is completely weird.

My cell phone snapped closed. I slumped my head, thinking about absolutely nothing. Oh the bliss.

Then I remembered.

Slowly, I dragged myself from the bed to the desk and pulled out my math homework.

All the while wishing the thing known as "homework" would forever be banished from this world.

* * *

**Rin: Sapph is still hiding (wise of her).**

**Anyways, she hopes you like this chapter. It's somewhat short but she wanted to post this so not to delay any longer than she already has. **

**Sapphir3: alright, I'll take it from here.**

**Rin: Where the heck have you been?**

**Sapphir3: *ignores* ummm yeah please don't kill me yeah? I was really busy with school and I have a three week exam coming so I wanted to post this before that. **

**I hope this chapter satisfies you for now. XDXD**

**Err, I don't make any promises to when to update and such.**

**It depends on whether I have the time or motivation.**

**But I do promise you all I will update, sooner or later. I definitely will not discontinue this story. So don't worry XD**

_**Reviews please.**_** They make me excruciatingly happy and this chapter (and the next) would/will not have been written without them. ~^w^~**

_**See you in the next chap~**_

_**Sapphir3**_


	9. This feeling

**Please don't kill me 8D**

**Reasons I finally got around to writing this chap:**

**-I felt guilty reading your reviews because I didn't update for a long time.**

**-I'm actually sick right now and had some time off school. (They'll be another pile of homework waiting for me, I'm )**

**-I had some fresh inspiration.**

**-GUILT.**

**-AND MORE GUILT FROM REVIEWS. D8**

**And basically, those are my reasons for updating now. You readers are too powerful XD Thank you for your encouraging reviews.**

**And replying to someone's review, (an anonymous person) Yes. That was Len and Rin's first kiss.*eyebrow waggle***

**Disclaimer: Me not own. **ಥ**_**ಥ

**Read in 3/4 for comfort~3**

* * *

**Rin's POV:**

Why do people like to interrogate me? It's getting annoying really. Just because I become an assistant to a pop star doesn't mean anything. Sheesh. Life would be quieter if everyone just minded their own friggin business.

"Rin, you're not listening to me, are you." Miki glared at me.

"Of course I am," I replied innocently.

"Well… I'm waiting," she looked at me expectantly, a smirk hovering at the corner of her lips.

She knows me too well.

"uh…uhm… well….you see…." Shit. What the hell did she say just now?

"Idiot," She flicked a perfectly manicure fingernail in my direction.

I gave her the finger.

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna get to me," She laughed, "C'mon, spill already. Is he hot?"

I grunted, "Mind your own business,"

"I'll take that as a yes," she began to giggle madly.

I feel annoyed for some reason.

"Miki. Stop fangirling. Seriously." I grumbled. It's just Len, for crying out loud. Stupid Len with his shota voice and blond hair and stupid clear eyes….

Okay. I have got to get a grip. I don't like the guy. He's just annoyingly charming. I mean annoying! Argh! I don't like him! I mean, that kiss was just an "accident", according to him…

An accident.

Yeah, I take it back. He's AN IDIOT.

"Rin, are you going to eat that? Or glare at it till it grows something?" Miki interrupted my thoughts suddenly, pointing to the muffin held in my hand. Or at least what was left of it.

I took a bite while ignoring her.

"What's up with you today? You look homicidal." She commented while I took vicious bites at my muffin.

"I got dragged to the teacher's office, okay?" I knew she'd never give up digging till I gave her something. "Apparently, she has a problem with my _attitude_." I glared at the floor.

"Sucks for you," She giggled, "But you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that…"

"You're not helping, you know."

"Wasn't trying to."

I rolled my eyes in her direction, my irritation momentarily forgotten.

She grinned, "So, you like this guy. Right?"

I nearly spat out pieces of muffin. Now that would be a pretty sight. Not.

"W-What?" I choked.

"Hmmmnnn... Judging by your reaction, and your cherry red face… looks like a bullseye…" She threw her head back and laughed, " Pffffttt… I never thought I'd see the day Akita Rin blush over a boy!"

"You're kidding me! I DO NOT LIKE LEN! And I'm not blushing!" I said through gritted teeth.

I held my hands to my cheeks. Seriously, am I blushing? Agh, I really need a mirror right now.

Seeming to sense my dilemma, she started to rummage around her handbag. I could hear various clinking sounds as she searched for something. Okay, what the hell does she keep in her bag? I don't think I want to know.

She pulled out a compact mirror and handed it to me smugly, "See for yourself. You've got it bad…"

Smugness radiated from her entire being. She's kidding right, there's no way I of all people would blush over a boy… it's just not something I'd do…

The reflection in the mirror said otherwise. The face in the mirror looked at me with flushed cheeks, a deep rosy tinge to her face. She looked flustered, and somehow…happy?

…

…

OH SHIT. Is this really my face?

"Told you so… you should really listen to me…" Miki sighed, "I'm happy for you and all. But of all people, you fell for a celebrity… you really do have taste…"

Is she taunting me or complimenting me? I don't get it. Seriously.

And what is she giving me that look for?

"Uh… Rin… Why does that car look like it's stopping in our direction?" She was looking behind me.

"What are you talk-" I started to say.

"Rin-chan! We came to pick you up!" A cheery voice called out to me. A voice I knew too well.

Shit. Isn't today my day off? And how the heck did she find me?

I take a deep breath and slowly turn around to find Miku stepping out of a car that should have belonged to a millionaire. She technically is one, but still.

"Miku-nee, what are you doing here?"

She tilted her head to one side, feigning a hurt look, "Rin-chan, didn't you get my text? I'm taking you shopping. Don't tell me you forgot?" Man, even her tone is making me feel ultra-guilty.

But the thing is I know I shouldn't feel guilty, because I know it's just an act to actually get me near a clothes shop.

Which she knows quite well will never happen. Plus, I wouldn't be caught dead shopping with Miku of all people. I do not need any more hate-mail, thank you very much. If another magazine catches me with another celebrity, there will be murder, I tell you.

Mine, to be exact.

"Uh, thanks for the offer Miku-nee," I slowly backed away, "Um… but I'll have to decline. You see, I kinda have something to do…"

Which is to get as far away from you as possible.

"But Rin-chan, don't be a spoil sport," she pouted, "I brought everyone with me, it's supposed to be a group thing. It won't be the same without you. Everyone else agreed…"

I stared at the passengers. Wow, I'm actually kind of impressed. How'd she manage to drag everyone here? Kaito, Meiko, Len…

Shit. Even Teto and Kumi?

This woman seriously has some persuasion skills.

"Your friend can come too." She smiled angelically at Miki, who was taking all this in with great interest.

"Sounds interesting." Miki returned her smile while ignoring the look I shot her.

Looks like Miku-nee isn't taking no for an answer. People are starting to stare as well. And who can blame them? It's not every day you see a celebrity trying to drag off a highschool girl to go shopping. Hah.

Maybe I could sneak away somehow while she's distracted with shopping.

As if.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I stepped into the car.

Oh, believe me. This is going to be hell. But if I stand there and have a staring match with a diva, the paparazzi will come with their stupid cameras. And God knows what kind of title will appear in the next magazine.

Len flashed a grin at me as I entered the car. And I suddenly remembered what Miki said to me.

_So, you like this guy. Right?_

Oh crap. I can't look at him. I lowered my head while I squeezed into the seat beside him, with Miki taking the seat on my other side. She burst into giggles at my reaction. She leant over to my ear and whispered smugly, "I told you so."

I ignored her.

Len took this opportunity to ask, "So, how'd she get you to go?" I could feel another grin on his face as he spoke. He must be picturing the utter horror on my face when Miku showed up. He knows me well.

"How'd she get _you_ to go?" I fired back, unwilling to tell him.

His voice suddenly became guarded as well, "Extraordinary persuasion skills."

Huh? Why won't he tell me?

Oh, well.

"Are all show biz people scarily persuasive?" I asked him. My uneasiness was gone, but I still couldn't trust myself to look at him properly.

He chuckled, "Well, Rin. Welcome to my world."

I snorted.

* * *

"Rin, are you hungry?" Len asked me.

"No." I snapped.

"Nope, you're definitely hungry," Len said confidently.

"No. I said I'm no-"

"Miku-nee! Rin's hungry, so we'll be going for a bite alright?" He interrupted me, ignoring my confused look.

"Ehh? But this dress would look so cute on her… well alright… but come back quick…" she sighed while Miki engaged her in yet another mindless conversation on fashion.

I never thought I'd be so grateful to my best friend.

Len already took my hand and was practically dragging me away from hell.

Ahem. I mean the clothes shop.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks, Len."

He grinned, "Anytime."

"How'd you know I was dying there?" I laughed.

He chuckled, "Oh, it was easy. You had that look on your face that said, 'If she makes me try on one more dress, I'm going to shoot myself'."

I snorted, "You're almost right."

If you're wondering why I can talk to him normally now, it's because he's wearing a hat and fake glasses. You don't think a celebrity can waltz around a normal shopping mall without getting mauled by fans and paparazzi do you? Yeah, I don't think so.

Good thing I made them all wear a disguise. I mean, they're not exactly the most discreet people in the world. Especially Miku and her two twin tails, and the fact that she likes to carry a leek around with her.

Weirdos. When exactly did I associate myself with weirdos? Sigh.

And it seems that according to Miki, I have officially fallen for one of those weirdos.

Psssh.

Miki's rarely right anyway. So why would she be right this time?

I swear. One time she thought the student council president at my last school had a thing for me because he talked to me about the weather. Yeah. _The weather_. And Miki was like, "He likes you, right?"

I have never trusted her about boys again.

Anyway, I can talk to Len without completely embarrassing myself, at least.

Until he decided to take his disguise off for a moment.

Ack! Why?

"Whew, wearing that thing is stuffy." He took off his cap and fanned himself with it, the picture of relaxation.

"Leeenn!" I hissed, "What if someone recognizes you?" I wasn't looking at him, of course.

"Relax. There's barely anyone here… so we're safe." He chuckled at my reaction.

I looked around. And he was right—as usual. It was a bit unpopular area of the mall, with little stalls selling key chains and other stuff all over the place. There were also a few karaoke booths for rent. But apparently business was slow today; the guy at the counter looked bored to death.

With these little details, I managed to distract myself from staring at Len.

"Rin, why aren't you looking at me?" Len sighed.

I stared at the floor, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you ignoring me," My vision was suddenly blocked by a crouching Len wearing one of the headbands with bunny ears and making a weird face at me.

I stared at him looking up at me for a minute and…

I choked.

"Pffftthahahahaha…hahahahaha….Len you pffftahhahahahah…" I burst into laughter.

He rolled his eyes at me and proceeded to wiggle the ears on his head.

_That did it. _

"Pfffttt hahaha stop it you look like a…" I was really choking with laughter now.

He sighed and handed the headband back to an amused looking stall owner.

"Why don't you buy it? It suits you." Said the stall owner.

"Nah, I'd kill everyone if they reacted like her." He rolled his eyes again and pointed at me. But I was too far gone to care.

He chuckled as he took in my flushed face, red from laughing too much. He held out his hand to me. I took it. "C'mon Rin, let's go."

"Ehh? Where?" I was still recovering from my laughing fit, so I didn't really notice where he was leading me.

Our destination was apparently the karaoke booth counter.

"Len. No." I shook my head at him.

"Rin. It's either this, or _shopping_." He taunted.

I grimaced.

"Come on. It won't be that bad. At least it's better than standing about here." He pleaded.

Plus, no one will make me wear anything. And I can stay out of sight from fans.

"Fine fine. I give up." I sighed.

He grinned, "You're my very favourite person in the world."

I rolled my eyes at him, disguising the blush beneath. I sighed as he paid.

"Miku-nee will kill us, you know." I commented as we entered a booth.

He shrugged and started to flip through the catalogue of songs, "If you don't say anything, and I don't say anything, no one will ever know." He smiled innocently.

I smiled, "True."

I sat in silence while he flipped through the catalogue. There wasn't a single sound in the booth except for the constant swishing sound of pages being flipped.

He finally gave up. "Ughhh, I'm too lazy to look for anything."

"I see." I replied nonchalantly.

"Rin."

"Yeah?" I wasn't looking at him again.

"Are you mad at me?" His tone turned worried.

"Nope… no." I said hesitantly.

"It's not because of that… kiss… right?"

"Uh…Urh… well… yeah…"

I hesitated to say it. I mean, yeah I'm a bit bothered by it. Well, actually it bugs me a lot. But I guess I really did want some kind of reaction from him. No. _Not in that way. _

I mean—some kind of reaction at least.

"Gah! Sorry! I mean… Urh… hold that thought…I mean…" He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "sorry for saying it was an accident… it's just… I'm not good at dealing with these kinds of things and…" He said it in such a rush I almost didn't catch it.

I just stared at him for a moment. So, he did feel weird. And he was just acting normal about it.

Because he didn't know how to react.

_Psssh. Boys. They come from another planet._

That aside, I seriously cannot underestimate celebrities.

An hour ago, he was still flashing that grin at me, like nothing ever happened. And now he was blushing and he looked like he wanted to kill himself. So I guess I CAN forgive him.

I'm starting to feel like a 3 year old kid.

"Pfffft, sorry too. For ignoring you. And for thinking you looked like a shota with bunny ears." I grinned at him and we laughed together.

"Oh, so that's what you were thinking." he grimaced at me, "Next time, I think I'd rather not know."

"Okay."

He flopped down beside me on the seats and yawned.

"You're sleepy, aren't you Len?"

"Yep, I got dragged off by Miku-nee in the middle of a nap. Rehearsal today was tough." He yawned again, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

I sighed, "We have an hour in here right? Take a nap; I'll wake you when time's up."

He looked at me and glanced at the couch we were sitting on.

Okay, I'll admit these things are hard. And I feel kind of guilty for making him worry about my feelings and all…

_MAN THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING._

"You… can sleep on my lap, if you want…" I stuttered.

_Embarrassing. Embarrassing. Embarrassing!_

A second later, his head was on my lap. "Thanks Rin." He grinned up at me sleepily, "Why don't you sing me to sleep?"

"Just go to sleep, shota boy." I closed my fingers over his eyes and he smiled. "I'm not closing my eyes till you sing something. Don't waste my money Rin."

"It's _your_ money." I muttered while flipping through the catalogue. He did have a point, after all.

I skimmed through a thousand song titles which I never heard before while Len stared unnervingly at me.

_Oh… this song._ I smiled as a wave of nostalgia swept through me. I used to love listening to this till I fell asleep.

I clamped my fingers over his eyes again. "I'm gonna sing now, so close your eyes, you big baby."

I could feel him roll his eyes, "Whatever you say, _mom_." To which I snorted.

I selected the song a wanted to sing and picked up the mike without jostling Len on my lap. Tinkling background music came on and the words slowly appeared on the screen.

I could feel Len relax as a smile came onto his face, "You sure do know how to choose a song, Rin." he said quietly.

"I know right." I replied softly.

I took a deep breath and sang.

_**Suyasuya yume wo miteru**_

_Sleeping soundly, I have a dream_

_**Kimi no yokogao**_

_Of your profile_

_**Kidzukazu koboreta namida**_

_Without noticing the overflowing tears_

_**Hoo wo tsutau**_

_That are running down my cheeks_

_**Setsuna no tokimeki wo**_

_I've hidden the heartrending_

_**Kono mune ni kakushiteta no**_

_Throbs that are in this chest_

_**Last night, Good night**_

_Last night, Good night_

_**Kono yoru kimi no te**_

_This night, I'll hold your_

_**Nigitte nemuru yo**_

_Hand tight and go to sleep_

_**Oyasumi**_

_Good night_

I played with his hair, staring at his face while I sang. Golden blond hair and eyes framed with long lashes. It's such a similar face to mine, only with more muscular features. He really looks like the prince charming of every girl's fairytale.

I wonder if I think of him like that as well.

_**Last night, Good night**_

_Last night, Good night_

_**Kono koe karete mo**_

_Even if this voice dies_

_**Kienai MERODII**_

_The melody won't fade_

_**Last night, Good night**_

_Last night, Good night_

_**Itsuka wa mukaeru**_

_When I think that the end_

_**Saigo wo omou yo**_

_Will arrive someday_

_**Yozora ni negau no**_

_That's when I hope that the_

_**Tokiwa no egao wo**_

_Night sky will keep your smile_

"Oyasumi…" I whispered the last note quietly. I leaned downward hesitantly, and pressed my lips very lightly to his forehead. I'm pretty sure he's asleep, he's breathing really calmly right now.

I stare at him some more, feeling a blush creeping on my face. I feel like a fangirl stalker right now, staring at him like this. But it's just so rare to see him fully relaxed. He's normally cheerful, but he's never quite loose. Seeing him like this now…

"You… really do look like a shota, Len." I giggled quietly, while my fingers played with his hair.

I don't know if I like him or not. Love will only hurt me, I know that. I experienced it a long time ago. Love is something I don't want to experience again.

But I wonder—if this warm feeling in my chest, will start to grow into something more.

* * *

**Miki's POV**

I wonder if Rin is having fun with Len.

I mean, I know she likes him. She's never shown that much of a reaction when I accused her of liking other guys.

I hope Rin will realize her feelings soon. She's really got it bad. That girl.

Len seems like a nice guy, aside from the celebrity thing. But if he makes her cry, I will personally kill him.

I wonder if Len will be able to convince Rin to take up showbiz. That girl's got talent, I tell you. Her voice and looks are stunning. Not that I'm not gorgeous as well, hah. It's just that singing isn't my thing. I seriously have zero interest in it.

She's got issues with her family, so I guess it takes a lot to make her mind up about something. Sigh. My best friend sure is a piece of work.

But then, that's why I love her. I guess.

"Has anyone seen Len?" ask Kumi.

That girl really gets on my nerves. She's practically been whining about _Len, Len, Len_ since we got here. She cute and all, don't get me wrong, but she's kind of a brat.

The pink haired woman with the curls slunk of somewhere the moment we step foot in the mall. The brunette and the blue haired guy went to a pub, I think. But Miku doesn't really care I guess, I'm distracting her pretty successfully.

Rin-chan, how'd you deal with these kinds of people on a daily basis? _I'm so proud of you._

"I think they went to eat something." I replied and proceeded to distract Miku again by talking about all the latest designer labels and what not.

What? Do you think I'm _Rin_? I swear, if I didn't make her wear something normal she'd be waltzing out onto the street with a baggy sweater and shorts. She was a nightmare before I got to her. Her hair was a tangle of locks and she'd never brush it properly. In fact, I'm not even sure she does it properly now.

I considered teaching her to actually style her hair properly. But she said if I wanted to kill her, there were easier ways. Psssh.

And then when we went to different highschools, she became my personal nightmare. I REALLY WANT TO BREAK THOSE FREAKING GLASSES. URGH.

"I only came because Len said he was coming." Kumi started to say to Miku.

"They'll come back soon, Kumi-chan. Don't worry." Miku-nee patted her on the head.

I wonder if Rin fell for Kumi's _innocent girl_ act.

Wait, scratch that. It's_ impossible_ she didn't see through it. This is _Rin_ we're talking about.

"Rin should just go away and leave Len alone." She mumbled it so quietly I could only barely catch it.

Looks like Rin's got a problem heading straight for her.

* * *

**This is slightly longer than the last one. **

**The next chap will be in Len's POV, I promise.**

**It's just Rin is very fun to write tehee XD**

**Please review~ It gives me a good reason to continue this story. **

**Oh yeah, previous reviews actually made me guilty enough to write this chap. So you know your guilt weapon. Pfft. **

**My voice sounds funny right now D'8**

**See you ~**

**Sapphire 3**


	10. Best Friends - and a new guest?

**Edit: some changes, because Rin was a bit OOC in my opinion. =v=**

**Back from 1 year hiatus, and very sorry I didn't really tell you guys about it._ It's just I didn't want to use a whole chapter as an author's note. For those who did check my profile, I did update my status there.**

**So for many reasons, (national exams and career planning stuff yadda yadda yadda) I decided to stop for one year. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me, since I did have my reasons. **

**And yeah, I still like vocaloid. Not that crazy about them anymore, but I still like them XD**

**I wonder if people are still waiting for this. Or even still reading it. **

**My comments get too long. I'm sure I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so I'll stop talking now.**

**Start~**

* * *

Len's POV:

When I opened my eyes, my head was still fuzzy and I couldn't remember where the hell I was. I took a deep breath and smelled oranges.

My head clearing, I forced my eyes wide open, only to see Rin's sleeping face hovering over me. I froze. She must've nodded off at some point while I was napping on her lap.

I just stared at her face for a moment, unmoving, because I didn't get many chances to see her so relaxed like this.

Her long eyelashes fluttered restlessly, delicate lips moving in rhythm with her breath. Involuntarily, I reached for her face, fingers brushing against her soft lips, and caressing her cheek.

Rin's eyes opened. I froze again, my hand still resting on her cheek. I was expecting a slap on the hand, but unexpectedly, she smiled sleepily at me, her own hand coming up to hold my hand to her cheek.

I was pretty sure I was blushing like crazy, but I forced myself to stay cool and say, "Hey there, sleepy head."

She yawned and flicked her finger at my forehead. "Right back at ya, shota boy."

I grinned.

"What time is it?" Her suddenly panicked voice rang in my ears.

I checked my watch. Crap.

"Four." I got up quickly from her lap. "Come on, we gotta go before Miku-nee raises hell."

"Gotcha." She got up fast. Too fast, I guess. She stumbled into me.

I caught her before she could fall flat. Her feet seemed to turn to jelly, and she kind of held on to me a little, like she wasn't sure of her legs. I held her tight, afraid she would fall.

That's weird. I've never seen her lose her footing before. She's probably one of the most graceful people I know. Well, excluding her personality, of course. Not that that's a bad thing. I actually like her personality.

"Uh, sorry about that. I'm fine." She was crazy embarrassed, I could tell. But she still stumbled everywhere. I didn't let her go.

"Rin."

"Yeah?"

"Your legs are numb, aren't they." It wasn't a question. But I knew she would deny it. Stubborn woman.

She looked away. "No, they aren't. You're imagining things," she rolled her eyes at me. "Can we please just get a move on?" she looked irritated.

See?

I didn't say anything. I just reached down and kind of lightly slapped her legs.

"Ughh—Len!" I ignored her string of colourful words as her legs gave way while she grimaced and clung tighter to me to steady herself.

Yeah, I didn't really mind that part. Don't judge me. I kinda like her, afterall.

I sighed. "Alright Rin, sit down."

"I told you I'm fine." She still wasn't giving up. She kind of pouted and tried to stand up straight.

So damn cute I could die.

I smirked at her while an idea popped into my mind. She saw my face and went, "Crap. Uh-oh."

"Okay Rin, you either sit down and let me try to get some circulation into your legs, or…" I smirked again.

"…Or?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll kiss you right here." I brought my face closer to hers as her eyes widened. Her face became an attractive shade of pink.

She sat down right away. Well, not without shooting me one of her death glares.

Am I really that undesirable?

"Good girl." I patted her head.

She glowered at me. "I will kick your ass, sooner or later. Don't know when, don't know how, but expect it, okay?"

"Yes," I made a dramatic gesture. "I'm positively shaking in fear. But now let me help you get your legs back."

* * *

Rin's POV:

Friggin' Len and his hero syndrome.

I was perfectly fine. Even though, yeah, my legs were kind of numb. But he didn't have to make a point of it. It would've returned to normal in a few minutes. Sheesh.

I did not need his chivalry. Bitch please.

The kiss threat threw me off guard for a minute though. Normally, I don't back down without a fight. Yes, I mean that literally. If it wasn't Len, i'd probably have kicked him where it hurts.

I'm so going to run a roadroller over him. As soon as i can friggin' find one.

Who even does that nowadays anyway? A kiss isn't exactly the scariest thing in the world.

Except to me.

Well, it wasn't scary as much as shocking. Does he kiss people randomly, as a joke? I hate those type of douchebags.

Or was it because it was me? Because he basically already kissed me once? Or that he doesn't mind kissing me because…

Ha. I'm really deluding myself right now. Just because I have a thing for him doesn't mean he likes me. Miki's really rubbing off on me now. I have got to resist her concept of thinking that the world revolves around her. Even though it does, kinda—she _is_ rich. Ahem, getting back to the subject.

"Rin—so nice to see you back!" Miki shot me that million dollar smile as she greeted me all too enthusiastically, "I almost thought you've eloped with him."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Before you can make the most unlikely and sappy conclusion ever, can it, please? We just walked around and kind of forgot the time, okay? Nothing happened."

Except he kind of slept on my lap and threatened to kiss me. But yeah, nothing much happened. And yeah, i kind of accidentally went along with it too. Should've shoved him off and made a run for it.

Why do you think I get fired so often? Which is not my fault, by the way. Just too many friggin' perverts around.

Anyways, white lies are necessary when it comes to Miki.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Spill it or so help me I will give you fashion hell."

Not that she ever believes me anyway. And she actually makes a threat that's scary. Seriously. She'd do it.

"Oh, bite me." I'll probably pay for this later, but that's later. Not now. Oh God I hope she forgets this. For once.

She pouted. "Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything."

I smiled cheerfully at her. "Nope, best friends tell each other everything that actually matters."

And stuff that doesn't get high-pitched squealing reactions from the other person. But you get my point.

Why everyone can't mind their own friggin' business is beyond me. I mean, hell people, stop sticking your noses everywhere. Don't you people have better things to do?

Another reminder why I hate being in showbiz. Privacy just doesn't exist.

"You better tell me when something big happens."

"Yeah yeah I will." Probably not. But maybe. I'll consider it.

On second thought, _hell no_.

"Ha, so you admit you like him. And something _did_ happen while you two were gone." She had this gigantic smug smile on her face.

She's got nothing on me. _Nothing._

"I didn't admit anything." Yes, i admit i'm stubborn as a mule.

"And that response is probably as close to a confession as it gets." She rolled her eyes at me.

I flipped her off.

"Yes, yes I'll lay off now. But really darling, I just love a good romance," She winked at me. "Especially a celebrity romance."

"Keep your fetishes to yourself please," I shot her a look, "and there is no romance. Nadda. Zilch. Got it?"

I didn't hear her small whisper, _"yet" _because Miku-nee started talking. Well, whining was more the right word.

"Rinny! I can't believe you kept me waiting so long!" She started pouting.

Sigh, i keep apologizing like crazy (unwillingly of course) but she just won't let it go. What in the world did I ever owe her anyway?

Please. As far as i'm concerned, I'm here against my will. I mean, she basically kidnapped me on the way to school!

She started tearing up, her green aqua eyes taking on a misty look. Oh crap. I am not falling for this. Definitely not falling for this.

No way in hell am i falling for this. I'm probably the only person who isn't brainwashed after getting the guilt treatment.

Teto elbowed me in the ribs. I glared at her. A look which she returned.

_What the hell_? I mouthed to her.

_Just do it and suck it up_ she mouthed back to me.

No way. She can't ask me to do this. This is not my job. My job is just assistant manager. I'm just the person who files documents and occasionally accompanies Len. I have nothing to do with this.

She elbowed me again. Ouuuchhh.

Crazy woman thinks my ribs are steel.

I'd better be getting payed for this.

I sighed. "I'll come over to hang out with you at your place next week, okay?" She's been bugging me about it for weeks, but I managed to escape answering one way or another. I'm pretty much cursing Teto now. Nnot that she doesn't know that. She's pretty good at ignoring the dirty looks i shoot her.

God knows why I have to put up with this. One day, I swear i'm going to run a roadroller over that woman.

"Really? Yaaayyyy! I love you so much, okay? No backing out now!" A hundred and eighty degree attitude change, as predicted. She basically gave me this bear hug that kind of seals the promise thing.

And now I can see my weekend slipping away and morphing into my worst nightmare.

"Rin, I have the perfect wardrobe for you! And I have this shade of eyeshadow..." I stopped listening at "eyeshadow".

Someone please shoot me.

Miki looked bereft for a moment.

"Can Miki come too?" I asked Miku-nee as I was being smothered.

"Of course! The more the merrier! Miki's always welcome!" She pulled Miki into a kind of group hug, which further impeded my attempt to escape her arms.

Miki mouthed a _thank you_ at me, to which I responded _no problem_. I mean, I don't like leaving her out, she's my best friend and all, and she'd like this way more than I would.

And I mean that in a sense that i'm going to hate this. A lot.

Oh yeah. i smiled involuntarily for a moment as an idea interrupted my thoughts of running a road roller over Teto.

"You should invite Teto too." I ignored the dirty look Teto shot me and smiled brightly at Miku-nee.

"Oh yeah! Teto, you have to come okay? i won't let you say no!" Miku-nee swung around enthusiastically at her.

Teto glared outright at me. I just threw this smirk at her. If i have to waste my weekend enduring torture, then i'm sure as hell making you come along.

Payback. And hell yeah, score one for me.

"I can't wait for the slumber party!" Miku-nee finally let us go and whipped out a cell-phone to call and make preparations. Even though, hello, I'm only coming next week.

I wonder if someone could come up with a really bad sickness for me about now. But then Miku-nee would probably visit me at _my_ house, which would lead her meeting Neru... then there'd be two queen divas in my house. Which would lead to the whole gang following her...

Oh God. _The horror._

Why couldn't someone just shoot me?

* * *

Miki's POV:

One of the reasons I love Rin is that she's really observant about other people. You know, excepting the fact that Len is besotted with her. That was so blaringly obvious I really wanted to just kick her ass. Like seriously.

But yeah, aside from her blockhead denseness about her own feelings and other people's romantic feelings towards her, she's pretty good at reading people.

I didn't even change my expression much when she promised Miku-nee to sleep over next week. I was slightly hurt, just a little. I mean, it gets lonely when your friends do stuff without you right? But Rin never does that unless she can't help it. She's pretty awesome in that respect.

She just won't tell me what happened with her and Len though. Was it that embarrassing? My curiosity is burning now.

Oh well, she will spill. Sooner or later. Or maybe I should just text her. She's surprisingly honest in text you know. She's so cute. But sometimes her tsundere-ness just kills me.

Seriously, that girl is just too shy (in some aspects) for her own good.

I walk over to Len. "Hey Kagamine."

Rin was busy talking to Teto, who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I mean, I didn't know agents were practically ninjas. Guess that's how they protect their idols.

"Hey Miki." I asked him to call me Miki.

"You know you're in love with my best friend, right?" I watched the question sink into his brain as he took a drink from his bottle.

He spluttered mid-drink.

Well, I'm a direct person. Never denied it my whole life. And people never really questioned me about it.

Well, except Rin. She doesn't count.

Shush.

"W-what? How- " He was giving me that really shocked expression.

Boys. They think we don't know anything beyond the back of the shopping racks. Pssh.

"Yeah yeah, basically everyone knows it except Rin." I patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Is that true now?" He looked amused, frustrated and yet that affectionate look still lingered in his face.

He's got it bad. This guy.

"Yeah so… about that." I kind of shot him a look. "Why don't you just confess to her already?"

I know I'm being nosey, but still, it'll be ten years before they get together if I leave them at this rate. Seriously. These two are just so adorable and yet so teeth-grindingly frustrating to watch. I kind of want to push them into a locked room until they get it. You know, shoujo-manga style.

"Well, I'm not sure she likes me." He gave me that sheepish look.

Boys are such cowards. Even if she doesn't like you, just go for it like a man!

But then again, I guess everyone is scared of rejection.

Rin definitely likes him though. I can tell. And yes, I'm being serious this time. Rin thinks I have poor judgement because she's such a dense blockhead. That time, the student council president really did have a thing for her. It's just he had such extraordinary conversation skills (the weather? Seriously?).

I can't tell him this though. Even though I'm nosey, this is something he should find out by himself. I mean, that totally kills the romance and suspense of the thing you know? Oh how lame would that be if they found out from other people about their feelings.

And besides, Rin would kill me.

"Well," I shrugged it off. "If you make her cry, I'm just saying I have the full right to kick your ass, okay?" I glared at him.

Seriously, anyone who makes my best friend cry had better watch themselves. I learned some judo from Rin (she used to take classes in middle school), and I can totally throw someone over my shoulder.

Or I could just have a butler shoot the guy. Well, I'm kidding.

I mean about the shooting. I was totally serious about the ass-kicking.

He gave me a smile, "Please do. If I ever make her cry, make sure you get some sense into my head." And he said it all serious too, not like condescendingly.

Well, I guess he's not such a bad guy.

"Good then. Let's hope that never happens."

* * *

Normal POV:

The next day…

Kaito was lounging in the rec room with an ice-cream in hand. Meiko, unusually sober, shook her head at him.

"How you eat that while it's freezing cold outside is beyond me." She then poked around the mini fridge one last time in vain. She really needed to restock her sake supply.

"Each one to his own," Kaito twirled his blue scarf with one finger, a lazy look in his eyes.

It was quiet in the room. Len was in the studio practicing a new song and Teto was in a corner doing paperwork on her desk. Miku was lounging on a sofa nearby, listening to headphones while sneaking a few glances at Kaito. In a sense, they were waiting for Rin to appear. Strangely, the absence of the blonde haired girl made the room feel empty.

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal, surprisingly, an extremely pissed-off looking Rin. And straight behind her, a grimacing figure. It was a familiar person to all the onlookers. But before they could say anything, Rin spun around and snapped, "Why the heck are you following me, you friggin' pervert?!"

Before he could reply, there was a shocked gasp from everyone in the room.

"_MIKUO?"_

* * *

**Huff huff, I haven't been writing stories for the last year, so this one kind of took some time for me. ;v;**

**I'll try (try!) to update more often. But please review, so that I know people are actually still reading this.**

**Also, I'd like to say that I would like to draw a scene from each chapter (I'm not that good though) and kind of show it to you guys. So leave a review stating which scene you liked most in this chapter, and I'll try to draw it and post the link in the next chapter. That's only if you want me to. I'd like to do it though (needs to practice drawing too)_**

**See you peeps in the next chap and do leave a review~^v^/**

***Sapphire rolls away**


End file.
